Le règne des ombres
by Odeon Deixis
Summary: 4 ans après la bataille qui opposa Squall et ses compagnons à Ultimecia, le monde est à nouveau en paix. Alors que Squall et Linoa s'apprêtent à s'unir, chacun pensait que les jours sombres appartenaient au passé. Mais est-ce bien vrai...?
1. Chapitre 1 Au commencement

**CHAPITRE 1 - AU COMMENCEMENT...**

* * *

_Posant une main sur sa hanche, Squall passa l'autre dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa une seconde fois. Ce soir il n'y avait rien sur terre pour les arrêter, rien qui ne puisse interrompre ce moment. L'espace temps était préservé, Ultimecia avait été vaincue, Seifer ne s'opposerait plus jamais à lui, les soldats de Galbadia étaient rentré chez eux…_

_« C'est enfin terminé » pensa-t-il en serrant Linoa contre lui, tandis que la BGU flottait vers l'horizon, et jamais les étoiles n'avaient été aussi brillantes. Peut-être était-ce d'en avoir été si proche en compagnie de celle qu'il aimait, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les regarder libre de ses soucis auparavant…_

_Demain serait un nouveau jour, le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Q**uatre ans avaient passé depuis ce soir ou chaque chose avait enfin trouvé sa place. Timber ayant été libérée du joug Galbadien, Linoa était libre d'aller où bon lui semblerait, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu se séparer de ce brun ténébreux qu'elle avait finalement réussi à ensorceler. Squall avait pris la tête de la BGU de façon officielle, et bien que combattre des sorcières ne soit plus d'actualité, le SeeD continuait de fournir des hommes et des femmes capables de faire respecter la loi et l'ordre, de défendre les faibles et de lutter pour la justice. Malgré son statut de président, Squall n'avait jamais pu se résigner à abandonner le terrain et s'éclipsait régulièrement pour des missions nécessitant quelque talent au combat. Geyser avait mis au point après deux ans un processus permettant de contrer l'effet néfaste des G-Forces sur la mémoire de leur utilisateur, et ainsi plus personne n'avait à craindre d'oublier des souvenirs précieux. Linoa quant à elle avait subi le même sort qu'Edéa, par prévention. Et durant toutes ces années, jamais on n'avait plus eu vent de nécromancienne utilisant ses pouvoirs à mauvais escient.

Ceux qui avaient été réunis par leur destin s'étaient à nouveau séparés, enfin, plus ou moins. Selphie était repartie à Trabia aider à la reconstruction, et Irvine avait suivi sans grande surprise. De l'avis de tous, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et pourtant en quatre ans ils n'avaient cessé de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Quistis était la seule à être restée à la BGU. Assistée de Shu elle s'occupait du coté administratif de la chose, et à l'occasion donnait cours aux étudiants. Avec le temps, ses talents d'instructeur s'étaient développés, et personne n'aurait pu contester son autorité.

Zell était rentré à Balamb, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de faire croire car on ne l'y voyait guère. Durant ces 4 ans il avait beaucoup voyagé, restant à Esthar un certain temps pour en apprendre plus sur les machines et la technologie de pointe. Il avait d'ailleurs retrouvé Biggs et Wedge là bas, ces derniers ayant quitté l'armée qui ne payait pas assez pour ouvrir une boutique de mécanique en tout genre, réparation, construction, leur renommée était assez grande, principalement grâce à leurs modèles réduits pour enfants qui faisaient fureur, particulièrement le Goliath jr…Mais Zell n'en était pas resté là. Ayant « emprunté » à Esthar le Ragnarok, il avait, avec quelques ingénieurs, remis à neuf le laboratoire de Deep Sea, une longue entreprise qui n'avait été achevée que récemment. Le lieu, débarrassé de ses monstres, était devenu très touristique et plusieurs hommes d'affaires s'étaient montrés intéressés par la construction d'un complexe hôtelier à la surface de l'île. Il était maintenant possible de visiter les premiers niveaux sous marins pour admirer la faune et la flore marine, en toute sécurité. Les machines, à nouveau opérationnelles, avaient permis aux scientifiques de reprendre des analyses océaniques et de mieux comprendre certains phénomènes naturels. Régulièrement, Zell revenait à Balamb pour voir sa mère, mais aussi – il ne l'avait jamais admis – pour voir Seifer.

Car Seifer était lui aussi resté à Balamb. Avec ses acolytes de toujours, Raijin et Fujin, ils étaient la « police » la plus efficace que la ville aie jamais connu. Seifer avait fini par accepter sa défaite face à Squall et s'ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment, ils étaient en relativement bons termes. De même, Seifer et Zell avaient fini par réussir à s'entendre, du moins comme deux frères peuvent s'entendre, et il n'était pas rare de les entendre se traiter de tous les noms, de la gare jusqu'au ponton de pêche…Seifer Raijin et Fujin avaient néanmoins contribué à l'élargissement de Balamb en éradiquant les monstres des plages alentour, et de très nombreux touristes en provenance d'Esthar, qui avait finalement repris contact avec le monde, et de Galbadia principalement venaient chercher la tranquillité et le repos sur les cotes de Balamb. Raijin était par ailleurs devenu célèbre en tant que pêcheur – beaucoup moins en tant que cuisinier – et organisait chaque année un grand concours de pêche où tous les plus grands maîtres venaient s'affronter, on y avait même vu un Shumi.

Edéa et Cid avaient réintégré l'orphelinat qui avait été rebâti grâce à de généreux dons anonymes de la part d'un homme « à qui l'orphelinat avait permis d'élever deux personnes qui lui étaient très chères, ha ha ha – Ouille, j'ai une crampe à la jambe », mais qui souhaitait rester anonyme. Ils coulaient ainsi des jours heureux auprès des orphelins, abandonnés, victimes des ambitions démesurées d'Ultimecia. Généralement, les enfants y passaient quelques années et si personne ne les adoptaient, ils pouvaient choisir d'intégrer la BGU, GGU ou TGU une fois en âge.

Laguna n'avait jamais pu quitter son poste de président d'Esthar, assisté de Kiros et de Ward – qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis ce jour fatidique à Centra – mais restait en contact quasi permanent avec Squall via Ellone. Des rumeurs circulaient d'ailleurs comme quoi il s'éclipsait d'Esthar pour échapper à toute cette animation et ces responsabilités, et retournait incognito à Winhill, où Ellone s'était définitivement installée. Les anciens SeeDs d'Edéa s'y étaient également établis bien qu'Ellone n'aie plus besoin de leur protection. Qui plus est la ville était devenue très populaire après la sortie du film « Les gryffons de l'apocalypse » et quelques SeeDs n'étaient pas de trop pour endiguer le flot de fans. Une statue à l'effigie du « sauveur de Winhill » avait même été généreusement offerte par les Shumis et trônait au centre de la place centrale du village…

En somme, le monde se portait bien. Et par un beau matin de printemps, Squall et Linoa s'apprêtaient à échanger leurs vœux de mariage de façon officielle devant tous leurs compagnons. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et tout avait été prévu depuis plusieurs mois. Selphie avait particulièrement été enthousiaste et s'été immédiatement portée volontaire pour organiser l'évènement dès que le couple l'avait mise au courant. Irvine avait encore une fois suivi, espérant profiter de l'occasion et de l'émotion du moment pour passer à l'étape suivante de son plan personnel…

Tout le monde était là, ayant revêtu pour l'occasion costumes et robes – et l'apparition d'Edéa dans sa robe violette avait provoqué quelques mouvements de foule dans l'assistance… – y compris Zell qui trépignait dans un costume trop serré à son gout, et la jolie ex-bibliothécaire de la BGU à son bras avait toutes les peines du monde à le calmer…Cid buvait un verre en papotant avec l'ancien major Caraway tandis que Squall essayait de ne pas succomber à l'envie de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait beau avoir changé au contact de Linoa, ce genre d'évènements restait pour lui une épreuve, et sa gunblade – bien trop loin de lui à son goût – ne lui était d'aucun secours. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà venu le féliciter, notamment Watts, Zone – qui avait disparu aux toilettes par la suite – Kiros et Ward, qui avaient d'ailleurs profité de l'occasion pour s'excuser de l'absence de Laguna, mais aussi Nida et de nombreux camarades SeeDs, le docteur Kadowaki, et bien d'autres encore…

Le couple – ce qui inclut également Selphie, au grand dam de Squall… – avait choisi l'ancienne tour de Centra comme lieu de la cérémonie. Une fois réaménagé, l'endroit était sublime, les colonnes entourant la place et sa fontaine avaient été recouvertes de guirlandes de fleurs, de même que l'escalier menant au pied de la tour. C'est la haut que Linoa attendait son heure en compagnie d'Angel, Quistis et Selphie, papotant gaiement en ajustant sa robe.

Squall était nerveux. Il avait jusque là plutôt bien réussi à esquiver la foule mais le fait de savoir le moment si proche à présent, bien que cela le rende heureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de quelqu'un, quelque chose…Squall ferma les yeux un moment et se remémora ce que Linoa lui avait dit la veille !

« Considère ça comme une réunion, juste une réunion, avec une fête en prime, rien ne va changer pour nous, et on pourra rentrer tranquillement une fois la cérémonie finie, DE-TEND TOI ! Tu sauves le monde mais tu n'oserais pas te retrouver en face de 50 personnes ? »

Il soupira et aperçut Seifer un peu plus loin, adossé à une colonne en compagnie de Raijin et Fujin. Compte tenu de la situation, il ne savait pas si Seifer viendrait ou non. Il lui adressa un petit geste de la main que Seifer lui rendit, puis l'orchestre – humblement prêté par la TGU – se mis à jouer.

Tout se passait comme prévu. Dans quelques instants, Linoa et lui seraient unis légalement et pour toujours. Squall fit machinalement tourner l'anneau à son doigt et sourit tandis que la foule allait s'asseoir sur les chaises prévues à cet effet devant l'escalier où l'autel avait été installé. Squall vint se placer devant l'autel où attendait déjà l'honorable grand maître Shumi qui présidait la cérémonie. Irvine lui adressa au passage un clin d'œil évocateur et Squall ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'aucun magazine cochon ne serait trouvé aujourd'hui.

Alors que l'orchestre entamait le second morceau, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'escalier, et attendirent.


	2. Chapitre 2 La cérémonie du crépuscule

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA CEREMONIE DU CREPUSCULE**

* * *

**Q**uistis et Selphie furent les premières à descendre les marches, et personne ne fut vraiment surpris de voir la tête d'Irvine se soulever de quelques centimètres au passage des demoiselles d'honneur…En regardant Quistis dans la robe bleue ciel qu'elle et Selphie portaient, Squall eut un léger pincement au cœur. Celle qui était autrefois son instructrice avait beaucoup de charme, mais était venue sans cavalier. Malgré certaines avances de la part de Zone, Quistis n'avait jamais abandonné son célibat…Quistis arrivée à l'autel, Squall lui remis son alliance. N'aimant pas s'en séparer, il avait voulu attendre le dernier moment pour cela.

Quelques mètres plus loin suivait le sévère major Caraway qui semblait malgré tout fier et heureux, tenant la main de sa fille pour la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. Et finalement tout le monde put admirer la mariée…

« WHOA !!! »

L'exclamation, pour le moins bruyante, venait de Zell qui s'était brusquement levé de son siège…Un coup de coude plus tard, le turbulent jeune homme était à nouveau assis, l'air gêné. Néanmoins, il n'avait fait qu'exprimer à voix haute ce que chaque invité pensait à ce moment précis. Squall le savait depuis longtemps, il avait eu un peu plus de quatre ans pour le constater, Linoa était magnifique. Véritablement une princesse. Mais parce que l'occasion était spéciale, que le lieu était féérique et que d'un seul pas elle avait terrassé toute l'assemblée, Squall pensa que jamais Linoa n'avait été aussi belle.

Linoa s'arrêta un moment, visiblement contente de son effet, esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers l'autel. Les regards de Squall et du major se croisèrent brièvement. Ces deux là avaient discuté à plusieurs occasions lors de collaborations entre la BGU et Deling-City et une certaine confiance s'était établie entre eux. Cette fois ci, le message lancé par le major était de ne pas trahir cette confiance.

Les deux amants étaient maintenant face à face et la foule attendait patiemment que le vénérable Shumi entame son discours.

« Burum burum » fit-il en se raclant la gorge. A peine avait il pris une grande inspiration que Linoa se jeta au cou de Squall et l'embrassa, provoquant de nombreux regards surpris parmi les invités.

« Aaaaaah, c'est pour ça qu'elle a refusé de porter un voile » pensa Selphie qui sautait déjà de joie. Il y eut quelques rires car finalement, ce n'était une surprise pour personne, et Linoa se détachant de Squall pouffa discrètement, avant de se retourner vers le vénérable Shumi, l'air faussement désolée de la personne qui avait préparé son coup de longue date et déclara l'air moqueur :

« Oups, pardon, j'éspère que j'ai pas gaché la cérémonie !

-Aah, la jeunesse ! Soupira le Shumi. Ces enfants ont le cœur pur et sont sincères l'un envers l'autre, je crois que rien de ce que je puisse dire n'exprimera mieux leur amour que cet acte spontané. »

Ce qui pour un Shumi signifiait « Je vous déclare mari et femme, tous mes vœux de bonheur ». D'un signe de la main, il invita Squall à passer – à nouveau à vrai dire – l'alliance au doigt de la désormais madame Heartilly qui avait souhaité conserver son nom en souvenir de sa mère. Cid, que Squall avait choisi comme témoin – Squall avait préféré refuser que Zell s'occupe des anneaux – lui remis l'alliance de Linoa et Squall, saisissant la main de sa bien-aimée, entrepris de lui glisser au doigt.

Il releva alors les yeux vers Linoa en souriant, mais ne se retrouva pas en face des siens. Linoa avait détourné son regard vers le ciel, la tête tournée vers le nord, tout comme Selphie et Quistis derrière elle, et l'assistance commençait à se retourner pour voir également ce qui se passait. Squall réalisa alors qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre, ce qui était anormal pour un matin…

« Ho ho, une éclipse ! Commença Cid. Voilà qui est bien inhabituel, et étrangement imprévu…

-Haaaaa, nooon, c'est pas juste ! Héééééé, rendez-nous le soleil ! » Cria Selphie, oubliant totalement la solennité du moment. Pour elle, plonger dans le noir SA réception était un véritable affront. Se tournant vers Squall elle soupira dépitée : « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Car maintenant il faisait complètement noir, et personne n'avait prévu de quoi s'éclairer, bien entendu.

« On attend. »

Squall était posé, comme à son habitude. Dans sa tête défilaient les interrogations, mais aussi étrange fut cette éclipse, elle ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. Il ajouta, avec dans la voix cette intonation qu'il prenait pour les annonces à la BGU :

« Dès que l'éclipse sera terminée, vous pourrez vous rendre au buffet et faire la fête, mais pour éviter les heurts restez assis à vos places pour le moment.

-Hi hi hi

-Et que personne ne fasse rien de louche… »

Dans le noir, on ne sut jamais à qui cette remarque s'adressait vraiment, mais la personne qui avait quitté son siège pour se diriger vers l'autel retourna s'y asseoir, vraisemblablement déçue…

Ainsi ils attendirent tous. Sans grande notion du temps par ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que Quistis prenne Squall à parti.

« Squall, ça fait 5 minutes que cette éclipse dure, ce n'est pas n… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Tout autour de l'assemblée, des lueurs venaient de faire leur apparition, comme des chandelles flottant au dessus du sol, qui se balançaient doucement. Et elles se rapprochaient doucement, encerclant la place. Il y en avait maintenant entre chaque colonne. Seifer fut le premier à réagir, parce qu'il était le plus proche des colonnes. Il fut le premier à voir ce que dissimulaient les lueurs, qui n'étaient autre que des lanternes…Il fut le premier à remarquer le brillant éclat des couteaux mortels.

« TOMBERRYS !!! » Hurla-t-il en bondissant vers le centre de la place, toujours suivi de Raijin et Fujin.

Squall réagit promptement sans prendre le temps de réfléchir :

« Que tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre reculent au centre et se préparent à fuir. Zell, Irvine, Shu, protégez les gens au centre, Quistis, Seplhie, Seifer…

-Tsh, ne me donne pas d'ordre, si je me bats de votre coté, c'est uniquement parce que je suis aussi encerclé par ces bestioles !

-Hmpf, Quistis, Selphie, avec moi, on va devoir se frayer un chemin vers la sortir

-Et moi alors ? A peine mariés tu m'oublies déjà ? »

Squall fut pris d'une hésitation, saisissant son épouse par les épaules, il se demanda s'il était raisonnable de la laisser risquer sa vie alors qu'ils venaient juste de s'unir. D'un autre coté, Linoa avait passé ces quatre dernières années à ses côtés, même lors des combats les plus difficiles. Mais les chances de s'en sortir face à une horde de Tomberrys étaient minces.

_« D'abord une éclipse imprévue, maintenant des Tomberrys qui agissent en groupe, si jamais j'essaie d'attaquer l'un d'eux pour dégager une sortie, Zell Irvine et les autres n'arriveront pas tous les contenir…Il faut une autre solution, une GF peut-être… »_

Ce n'est qu'alors que Squall réalisa à quel point la situation était sérieuse. Aucun d'entre eux n'était armé.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a une arme ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a une G-Force équipée ? » Demanda-t-il tandis que les lueurs se faisaient de plus en plus proche. On pouvait maintenant apercevoir les yeux jaunes des tomberrys briller dans la semi-pénombre…Seifer grogna et arma sa gunblade. Il était le seul avec Raijin et Fujin à avoir apporté son arme au mariage, sans compter Zell dont les seules armes sont ses poings. Squall regretta de n'avoir pas emmené sa fidèle Lionheart, tout en se demandant pourquoi Seifer emmènerait une arme à un mariage…

Quatre personnes. C'est donc tout ce qu'il restait pour faire face à une trentaine de Tomberrys vindicatifs. Et le soleil qui ne voulait pas réapparaître…


	3. Chapitre 3 La cité désertique

**CHAPITRE 3 : LA CITE DESERTIQUE**

* * *

**A** des kilomètres de là, l'avenir n'était pas des plus brillants non plus. Cela faisait des mois que le docteur Geyser ne quittait plus son laboratoire, conduisant test après test, expérience après expérience, et personne ou presque n'était au courant de la teneur de ses travaux. Dernièrement il s'était montré très agité, au point de convoquer le président en personne dans son laboratoire, d'urgence, l'empêchant d'assister au mariage de Squall et Linoa.

« Bon alors, il se passe quoi, encore une sorcière, il va encore falloir sauver le monde c'est ça ?

-Nein, bien zur que non, zi mes calculs zont corrects, z'est bien pire encore ! Regardez l'écran » Dit-il pointant du doigt l'énorme écran au centre de la pièce. Un tas de données s'afficha alors, que Laguna ne comprenait pas le moins du monde, mais dont il pouvait saisir la gravité malgré tout.

« Za, c'est le nombre de monstres dans la région abant la larme zélénite il y a quatre ans, et za c'est leur quantidé jusde après !

-Oui mais on savait déjà que la quantité de monstres avait augmenté à ce moment.

-Ah, ze n'est pas fini ! Voilà la quantidé de monztres apperçus cette année !

-Mais, il y en a beaucoup moins, c'est une bonne chose non ?

-Nein ! A vrai dire z'est bien ça le problème ! La quasi totalidé des monstres inoffenzifs a disparu zans qu'on sache vraibent pourquoi, probablement l'afflux de bonstres plus puizzants en provenance de la lune a renverzé l'équilibre des forces, z'ai d'ailleurs étudié la question en collaboration avec le laboratoire de deep zea, en utilizant mon tout nouveau détecteur Geyser, les rézultats étaient dout bonnement fascinants ! Zaviez-vous par exemple que des monstres vivant audrefois sur les plages étaient retournés dans l'ozéan par manque de plaze ? De plus…

-Et alors ? Venez en à l'essentiel docteur, où est l'urgence ?

-J'y biens justement ! Zoyez patients un peu ! Donc, la larme zélénite a causé une augmentation brudale du nombre de monstres sur terre, ne pouvant tous cohabiter un grand nombre a migré, et se sont édablis aux quatre coins du monde en éliminant les bonstres locaux. »

Effectivement, l'année qui avait suivi la défaite d'Ultimecia avait été pour le moins riche en évènements, des monstres qu'on avait jusqu'alors jamais vu dans certaines régions du globe y avaient fait leur apparition, terrorisant les populations, et nécessitant de nombreuses intervention militaires. Il n'y avait pas de danger réel puisque les forces armées étaient toujours supérieures en nombre et en puissance aux monstres, mais ces derniers étaient tout de même nettement plus imposants qu'avant.

« Oui, je m'en souviens, ça nous a pris des mois de nettoyer entièrement Esthar et de sécuriser la région, mais quel est le rapport avec ma venue ?

-Eh bien les bonstres que vous avez repoussé loin des villes ont du aller vers des continents moins peuplés, voire en mer pour ceux qui peuvent resbirer sous l'eau ! Les données obtenues lors de la réactivation de Deep Sea ont mondré que la quandité de monstres en zurface a diminué de 30% par rapport à avant la larme zélénite, en revanche la quantidé de monstres sous l'eau a augmenté de plus de 70% par rapport à dos anziennes données !

-Soixante-dix pour cent ??? Mais comment c'est possible qu'on aie rien remarqué ?

-Z'est là que za se gâte. Abrès la larme zélénite tous nos efforts ont édé conzentrés sur le pillier cristallin de Lunatic Pandora pour être zurs que les choses ne recommenzeraient pas encore. Il existe une zone au zud d'Horizon, au milieu de l'océan, où il y a une faille sizmique, nous abons découvert qu'elle édait protégée par une zorte de champ anti-magie qui altérait tous nos inztruments de mezure.

-Mais comment on peut savoir que la quantité de monstres à augmenté de 70% si les mesures sont ineffectives à cet endroit !

-Z'est ça l'urgence ! Depuis peu la quantité de bonstres sous l'eau a diminué de manière phénoménale, mais pas la quandité de monsdres en zurface ! Dous les bonztres zemblent ze diriger au même endroit, à zes coordonées prézises. Ze n'est qu'une rumeur gue j'ai endendu quand j'édais petit, mais à la fin de la grande guerre, Hyne aurait choizi de ze retirer au zentre du monde pour ne plus voir les humains. Il aurait bâti une grande cité zous-marine habidée par des monztres pour prévenir toute intrusion.

-Vous voulez dire que la source de toute magie, Hyne, serait à l'origine de tout ça ?

-Nein, mais laizzez moi finir !! Nous avons pu déterminer gue le champ anti-magie édait d'origine naturelle contrairement à zelui utilisé dans la prison de Galbadia bar exemple, ze qui signifie qu'une endité vivante en est responsable puisgu'aucun métal n'a été détecté dans les environs. De plus, la profondeur de la faille n'a pas pu être définie, et il n'est pas impossible qu'il y ait en profondeur une zorte de cavité creuse où les bonztres peuvent se razzembler. Pour finir, les bonztres qui ont édé éloignés des villes ont eu un comportement édrange zes derniers jours, plus aggressifs, plus vizibles…Mon hypothèze est que la grande conzentration de monsdres dans l'eau a réveillé quelque chose en profondeur, un bonstre plus gros, une G-Force peut-être, je ne zais pas, et zette chose addire les monsdres des environs, elle les gondrôle, vous comprenez ze que ça veut dire ? »

Laguna comprenait vaguement. Concrètement, quelque chose dont on ignorait tout attirait les monstres quelque part. Jusque là ça n'avait pas l'air aussi urgent qu'il ne pensait.

« Euh…

-Le broblème z'est que les monsdres ont zessé de ze baddre entre eux, et ceux qui vivent en surface ne ze cachent plus, les rapports d'attaques de monztres ont augmenté de 40% en 10 jours, et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne zoient en route pour Esthar en ze moment même.

-Attendez attendez, ça veut dire que les monstres se déplacent et reviennent vers les villes sous le contrôle de la chose au fond de l'océan ?

-Bas vers les villes ! Les tests gue nous afons conduits la zemaine dernière montrent que ze sont les humains qui les attirent…Visiblement, toutes les créadures non humaines cherchent maindenant à élimider autant d'humains que pozzible si elles zont incapables de resbirer sous l'eau. Les gardes ont d'ailleurs repéré un troupeau de Zulfors ainzi que des dizaines de Molochs et Marsupials en approche.

-Quoi ??? Mais vous ne pouviez pas commencer par ça ? Il faut immédiatement faire quelque chose, sinon des citoyens vont être tués, les défenses de la ville ne sont pas faites pour résister à ce genre d'attaque !

-Ach, je dois engore effectuer quelgues tezts, tout za édait zi intéressant gue j'ai oublié de penzer aux civils. Geyser d'abooord ! »

Sur ces mots, le scientifique venait de quitter le laboratoire en trottinant, immédiatement suivi de Laguna qui comptait bien s'expliquer avec le docteur…Ils furent stoppés nets par une dizaine de soldats. Un capitaine s'avança vers Laguna.

« Monsieur, une horde de monstre est parvenue à pénétrer l'est de la cité, les soldats tentent de les repousser mais nous ne pourrons pas grand chose face aux Sulfors, vous devez ordonner l'évacuation de la ville !

-Mais pourquoi on me prévient toujours à la dernière seconde ici ? (Arg, j'aimerais que Ward et Kiros soient là) Bon, je suppose qu'il faut faire quelque chose, protégez les femmes et les enfants et amenez les jusqu'aux abris sous la ville, nous serons rapidement encerclés, donc pas la peine d'essayer de quitter la ville.

-Mais monsieur si nous faisons ça nous serons coincés !

-A moins de quitter la ville via les souterrains, si on peut arriver à Lunar Gate, il devrait y avoir suffisamment de vaisseaux pour évacuer tout le monde dans les airs. »

Avec le retour de l'hydre sur terre, Laguna avait décidé de relancer la construction de plusieurs vaisseaux qui serviraient à recréer une station lunaire, et ce dans le but de surveiller l'activité lunaire, à la demande du docteur Geyser…La station n'avait pas pu être lancée encore, mais quatre vaisseaux cargo Ragnaroks disposant d'une capacité de chargement trois fois supérieure à celle de l'Hydre d'origine étaient capables de voler.

« Les Ragnaroks devraient pouvoir embarquer toute la population et voler suffisamment haut pour ne pas craindre les monstres volants.

-Bien monsieur, pour ce qui est… »

Laguna n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, il venait de se rendre compte que la plupart des monstres repoussés jusqu'ici avaient trouvé refuge à Centra, ce qui ne posait pas un gros problème s'ils restaient tranquilles, mais si Geyser avait raison et que les monstres étaient attirés par les humains, le mariage de Squall et Linoa risquait fort de finir en queue de poisson. Laguna parti en courant dans l'incompréhension totale des personnes qui l'entouraient et fut interpellé par le capitaine :

« Monsieur …

-Faites ce que dira Geyser, je prends l'Hydre et je pars à Centra ! »

Laguna se dirigea donc vers l'aéroport en toute hâte, pensant que finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ait raté le mariage. Kiros et Ward étaient partis dans la matinée avec la BGU, l'hydre étant plus rapide, il arriverait peut-être avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, après tout il n'y avait que quelques heures depuis leur départ.

Que quelques heures, et durant ce laps de temps, Esthar se transformait déjà en cité déserte. Il fallait que Laguna arrive à temps…


	4. Chapitre 4 La vengeance du destitué

**CHAPITRE 4 : LA VENGEANCE DU DESTITUE  
**

**

* * *

**

**L**es Tomberrys se rapprochaient dangereusement, dans quelques secondes ils seraient assez près pour frapper les convives. Squall réfléchissait à toute allure, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution. Zell, Seifer, Raijin et Fujin seuls ne pourraient pas protéger tout le monde, il fallait qu'ils dégagent un passage vers la sortie…Mais quelle sortie ? L'entrée principale du lieu était noyée dans l'ombre, et une horde de Tomberrys se dressait aussi loin que Squall pouvait voir. L'escalier menant au sommet de la tour était cependant libre, à priori. Seuls deux ou trois Tomberrys se dressaient entre la foule et l'escalier. Il fallait courir le risque, même si cela ne leur permettrait pas de s'échapper, ils auraient un répit et pourraient affronter les Tomberrys un à un. Seifer, voyant Squall observer l'escalier et les Tomberrys devant, se précipita dans cette direction, Gunblade en main, prêt à en découdre avec les monstres.

« Heh, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais y passer ! » s'écria-t-il tailladant un premier Tomberry, pris de surprise.

Les Tomberrys à ses côtés s'avancèrent vers Seifer, et l'un d'eux vola immédiatement suite à un coup de poing bien placé de Zell. On entendit Raijin crier « J'arrive Seifer ! », puis Fujin lui mettre un coup de pied en lui expliquant qu'il valait mieux laisser Zell et Seifer s'occuper des monstres les plus proches de l'escalier le temps de faire monter les invités du mariage.

« C'est pas exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais, mais c'est pas un si mauvais début, soupira Linoa. »

Comme elle ne pouvait pas courir dans sa robe de mariée, Squall l'avait prise dans ses bras et la portait vers l'escalier, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la demoiselle. Quistis prit la tête, pensant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui passe devant au cas où quelque chose les attendrait plus haut. Et dans une hâte et une panique relatives, tout ce petit monde monta les marches menant au plateau supérieur tandis que Zell et Seifer repoussaient les Tomberrys et que Raijin et Fujin surveillaient l'arrière du « convoi ». Squall – toujours avec Linoa dans les bras – fut le dernier à monter parmi les gens désarmés. Il avait fallut un certain temps pour que le grand maître Norg passe l'escalier, et les quatre combattants en bas des marches montraient des signes de fatigue évidents tandis que les Tomberrys ne cessaient d'affluer. Passant à coté de lui, Squall jeta un regard à Seifer, et, parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille, leur dit de monter à leur tour.

« Passe devant tête de hérisson, on sera bien assez sans toi pour les repousser encore un peu.

-Rien que pour ça je te garderai un pain au chaud Seifer ! »

Zell grimpa les escaliers à la poursuite de Squall et des autres, laissant derrière lui Raijin, Fujin, et Seifer.

« Finalement, on se retrouver encore seuls tous les trois…

-Ca pourrait être pire hein. On restera ensemble jusqu'au bout au moins !

-Idiot ! Ne dis pas ça avant d'avoir essayé de sauver ta peau ! »

Fujin trouva le temps de mettre un autre coup de pied à Raijin, le propulsant sur les premières marches de l'escalier, et monta derrière lui. Seifer se retourna s'apprêtant à les suivre, mais à peine avait-il posé le pied sur la première marche qu'un Tomberry fut assez proche pour lui asséner un coup de couteau dans le dos. Seifer hurla et tomba en avant sur les marches.

« SEIFER !!! » Fujin avait immédiatement fait demi-tour pour aller secourir son ami, lançant son arme sur le Tomberry qui s'apprêtait à réitérer son attaque. Seifer semblait mal en point, mais toujours en état de marcher.

« Accroche-toi, je vais t'aider à monter. »

Soutenant Seifer, Fujin grimpa les marches aussi vite que les jambes de Seifer le lui permettaient, et ils furent rapidement hors de portée. Fort heureusement, les Tomberrys étaient lents et avaient du mal à monter les marches…

(…)

« Monsieur, où devons-nous aller ?

-La tour de Centra, à pleine puissance, il faut se dépêcher d'y arriver.

-Monsieur, l'Hydre n'a pas été utilisé depuis votre dernière escapade secrète et l'un des réacteurs est toujours endommagé… »

Laguna avait oublié ce léger détail. Sur de lui il avait décidé de partir faire une ballade en compagnie de Ward et Kiros, et malgré les avertissements de ce dernier, avait insisté pour prendre les commandes de l'appareil. « Je ne veux pas que les ministres soient au courant » avait-il dit, plutôt paradoxal d'ailleurs car l'Hydre passait difficilement inaperçu. La ballade avait couté au vaisseau un bras et un réacteur bien amoché, la faute à un rocher qui n'avait « jamais été là avant » selon Laguna.

« Combien de temps nous faudra-t-il pour y parvenir dans les conditions actuelles ?

-Je dirais environ dix minutes.

-En avant dans ce cas, faites au mieux ! »

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes que Laguna et son équipage volaient vers Centra que les conditions météo se dégradèrent. Laguna, concentré sur le sol tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce que Geyser lui avait dit, la faille, Hyne, les monstres, fut averti par le pilote.

« Monsieur, il se passe quelque chose d'inhabituel, l'air est chargé d'électricité statique, comme une sorte de champ magnétique, c'est probablement du à l'éclipse qui débute, mais je vais être obligé de voler moins haut pour éviter que les instruments ne cessent de fonctionner. »

Effectivement, le vaisseau vibrait plus que d'habitude. Laguna leva la tête, constatant de lui même l'éclipse en question. Quelques minutes plus tard, la terre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. L'éclipse n'était peut-être pas naturelle, peut-être que c'était lié au « soudain » mouvement des monstres…Tout à coup, Laguna pensa que si l'Hydre rencontrait des difficultés à voler, peut-être que c'était aussi le cas pour les Ragnaroks.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez contacter les Ragnaroks partis d'Esthar ?

-Les communications semblent interrompues pour le moment, mais deux sont déjà partis, nous avons reçu une transmission juste avant le début de l'éclipse, les deux autres devaient suivre mais je ne peux savoir s'ils ont réussi ou non. Les Ragnaroks sont prévus pour le vol spatial, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour eux monsieur, dès la fin de l'éclipse les transmissions devraient reprendre, je les contacterai à ce moment là. »

Laguna était inquiet. Pour les citoyens d'Esthar, pour Squall et les autres, et pour la suite aussi. Les choses ne semblaient pas se dérouler aussi bien qu'il le pensait finalement.

« Nous arrivons à la tour. »

Effectivement, la tour était en vue. Le spectacle était incroyable. En bas de la tour, des centaines de Tomberrys s'étaient rassemblés sur la place, entièrement recouverte, mais le plus impressionnant était à l'étage…

« Nous allons devoir rester en vol puisqu'il n'y a pas la place de se poser, j'ai peur que les moteurs ne puissent pas supporter cela longtemps, vous devrez faire vite. »

L'hydre se positionna au dessus du plateau du premier étage de façon à pouvoir faire rentrer les gens qui s'entassaient au bord, entre l'escalier et la partie haute de la tour, dans la soute de l'hydre. De près la bataille semblait encore plus irréelle. Laguna était descendu aussi vite qu'il avait pu, mitrailleuse au poing, et avait lancé à Kiros et Ward leurs armes respectives. L'arrivée de l'Hydre devait être un soulagement pour tous qui n'avaient plus à craindre ni les Tomberrys, coincés sous la porte de la soute, ni le noir puisque l'hydre disposait de feux assez puissants pour éclairer les lieux.

« Laguna, c'est pas trop tot ! Heureusement que tu es arrivé, Squall commence à fatiguer.

-Désolé Kiros, avec cette éclipse on a mis plus de temps que prévu à arriver, mais c'est quoi cette chose ?

-C'est Odin… »

Laguna n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait vu depuis l'Hydre les étincelles provoquées par un combat à l'épée sans doute, vu la grande créature, mais ce n'est que de près qu'il pouvait reconnaître l'ancienne GF. Elle se tenait debout, seule, une lame immense à la main, et en face de lui se dressait Squall, armé d'une Gunblade – celle de Seifer – qui essayait désespérément d'empêcher Odin d'avancer vers la foule. Tout cela se déroulait au milieu de tissus, fleurs, paravents et de rubans qui avaient servis à la préparation du mariage, c'en était presque comique. Squall était un genou à terre, à bout de souffle.

« Recule, on prend le relais » lui dit Laguna, le dépassant avant de lancer une grenade sur Odin. Les explications attendraient, il fallait évacuer tout ce petit monde. Kiros et Ward se tenaient maintenant aux cotés de leur ami, et Odin ne ferait pas un pas de plus. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde était à bord de l'Hydre et Squall, qui malgré tout était resté tout ce temps derrière Laguna, l'en informa.

« Saute dans le vaisseau, il est temps de se retirer maintenant ! » Laguna fut le dernier à quitter la plate forme, vidant son chargeur sur la GF hargneuse qui tentait de les découper à distance. Finalement en vol, la soute se referma, laissant la tour aux mains de son ancien gardien, revenu d'entre les morts.

« Et maintenant, que quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé ici. » dit Laguna, en se retournant vers ses passagers, enfin tirés d'affaires, du moins pour le moment.


	5. Chapitre 5 Le soleil d'or

**CHAPITRE 5 : LE SOLEIL D'OR**

**

* * *

S**quall reprenait difficilement son souffle assis sur un fauteuil de la salle passager, entouré de Quistis, Linoa qui semblait plus inquiète que jamais, et quelques autres. La majorité des convives présents au mariage étaient restés dans la salle principale du vaisseau. Parmi les gens présents, tous avaient le visage grave. Seul Laguna, qui ignorait ce qui s'était passé, avait l'air normal.

« Odin est revenu se venger. » C'est Quistis qui avait pris la parole, voyant que Squall aurait du mal à s'expliquer avant quelques minutes.

« On ignore comment exactement. Tout à commencé avec l'éclipse. Des Tomberrys ont encerclé la tour et nous ont forcé à fuir sur la plate forme supérieure. On pensait alors se réfugier dans la salle du trône en attendant des secours, lorsqu'on l'a entendu.

-Odin ?

-Précisément. Je n'ai pas écouté très attentivement, mais visiblement Odin a été ramené pour pouvoir se venger de ce que Seifer lui avait fait il y a quelques années.

-Seifer ? Qu'est ce qu'il a avoir là dedans ? » Laguna n'avait jamais été mis au courant, probablement parce que ça n'avait pas été nécessaire, de cet épisode de la bataille qui avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tot. Se relevant, Squall continua le récit.

« Il y a quatre ans, lorsque nous sommes entré dans Lunatic Pandora pour stopper Adel, Odin, qui s'était allié à nous, a voulu affronter Seifer. Mais Seifer a réussi à retourner son attaque contre lui, et Odin a disparu.

-Dans ce cas comment se fait-il qu'il soit revenu ? » Kiros regarda Laguna, se demandant s'il devait être amusé par cette réflexion, ou désespéré…

« Toutes ces années et tu n'y connais toujours rien en Guardian Forces…Les GF ne sont pas des créatures physiques. Ou plutôt elles ne vivent pas sur le même plan d'existence que les humains. Elles apparaissent dans notre réalité via des failles entre les deux plans, c'est ce qui fait qu'elles ne sont pas présentes constamment dans notre monde.

-Mais si Odin avait été détruit ? » A ce moment, Edéa entra dans la pièce. Elle était restée avec Cid auprès de Seifer jusque là, ce dernier ayant été gravement blessé durant la bataille.

« On ne peut pas détruire entièrement une Guardian Force. Ces créatures sont éternelles et même si leur corps est anéanti dans notre plan, leur esprit demeure intact. Il suffit qu'une personne soit dotée de pouvoirs magiques suffisants pour l'invoquer à nouveau.

-Comme une sorcière ? » C'est Linoa qui avait prononcé ce que tous avaient en tête à ce moment là. Elle qui disposait toujours des pouvoirs d'Adel avait toujours craint d'être manipulée à nouveau, comme elle l'avait été par Ultimecia auparavant.

« C'est une possibilité effectivement, bien que récupérer une Guardian Force sans même l'avoir associée d'abord requiert une quantité de magie phénoménale.

-Ultimecia l'a fait. » Tout le monde regardait Squall à présent. Linoa attrapa machinalement la bague à l'effigie de Chronos, angoissée. Les choses prenaient une tournure de plus en plus dramatique.

« Lorsque nous avons affronté Ultimecia dans le futur, elle a invoqué Chronos à partir de mon esprit.

-Mais ça ne peut pas être Ultimecia, elle a été vaincue pour de bon !

-Une sorcière de pouvoir équivalent alors ?

-On a pourtant pas eu vent d'actes de sorcellerie depuis quatre ans.

-Une sorcière plus discrète qu'Ultimecia, ce serait pas bien difficile. » Zell venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, ayant entendu ce dont il était question.

« Squall, Seifer est salement amoché là bas. Selphie lui a administré des soins d'urgence mais si on ne fait rien rapidement il va y passer !

-Et on ne peut pas revenir à Esthar après l'invasion…Soupira Laguna.

-L'invasion ? Laguna tu ne nous avais pas parlé de ça !

-Une chose à la fois. Il faudrait évacuer le monde à bord de l'hydre, et récupérer nos armes également. Je suggère qu'on retourne à la BGU, le docteur Kadowaki connait bien Seifer, elle devrait pouvoir s'en occuper.

-Bonne idée, je vais prévenir le pilote ! » dit Quistis en quittant la pièce. Zell était tendu, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, et se remis à parler sans voir qu'Edéa allait dire quelque chose.

« Squall est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'Odin à dit ? Tu as vu son épée ? C'est pas normal ! »

Squall porta une main à son front et réfléchit. Ce qu'Odin avait dit…Tout s'était passé très vite. Lorsque Seifer avait atteint la plate forme supérieure, Odin avait attaqué depuis les cieux, visiblement après être descendu du haut de la tour. Personne n'avait vu le coup venir dans la pénombre. Un coup d'épée qui aurait été mortel pour Seifer s'il ne s'était pas protégé avec sa gunblade. Seifer avait toutefois été sévèrement blessé et avait sur le torse une profonde entaille qui partait de son cou jusqu'à sa taille. Squall avait alors récupéré la gunblade pour défendre les invités.

_« Les dieux m'ont confié Zanmato pour prendre ma revanche sur les humains qui m'ont banni de ce monde. Puisque vous avez osé me défier à nouveau en pénétrant dans mon domaine, vous subirez le même sort que le coupable »_

C'était quelque chose comme ça. Les dieux, Zanmato…Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Lorsqu'Odin a été battu par Seifer, il a perdu son épée, Zantetsuken, et c'est Gilgamesh qui l'a récupérée. Mais il a obtenu une nouvelle arme, Zanmato, visiblement aussi puissante.

-Mh…Lorsque j'étais petite – commença Edéa – on m'a raconté un jour une légende sur Hyne. Lorsque la guerre éclata entre Hyne et les humains, Hyne se retrouva rapidement en infériorité numérique. Comme les humains devenaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus intelligents, Hyne décida de donner vie à des créatures capables d'utiliser la magie, mais qui seraient également plus dociles et plus fortes que les humains, dans le but de l'aider à gagner la guerre. Dans un premier temps, Hyne put gagner quelques batailles, mais les humains parvinrent à convaincre les créatures de s'allier à eux plutôt qu'à Hyne. En effet, Hyne ne considérait ces créatures que comme des soldats, contrôlables, et remplaçables. Hyne les contrôlait uniquement par la force, mais les créatures étaient suffisamment intelligentes pour comprendre que si Hyne était détruit, elles le seraient aussi. Les humains ont alors passé un pacte avec les créatures. En échange de leurs pouvoirs, ils lieraient leur cœur à celui des créatures pour qu'elles ne disparaissent pas une fois Hyne vaincu.

-Ces créatures seraient les premières Guardian Forces ?

-C'est ce que raconte l'histoire en effet. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas là. Lorsque Hyne apprit que ses créatures comptaient le trahir, il décida de brider leurs pouvoirs. Hyne rompit le lien magique entre lui et elles, espérant que cela suffirait à les rendre inoffensives. La forme et la puissance des créatures changèrent alors, mais comme elles étaient déjà liées aux humains, elles ne disparurent pas.

-Vous voulez dire que Hyne pouvait rendre les Guardian Forces plus puissantes ?

-Si l'on en croit la légende, Hyne pouvait non seulement créer les Guardian Forces, mais aussi leur attribuer plus ou moins de pouvoir.

-Mais tout ça n'est qu'une légende, et on ne sait même pas si Hyne est réel ou non. »

Laguna, qui avait eu droit au discours de Geyser avant de quitter Esthar, réfléchissait. Il y avait de toute évidence un lien entre l'éclipse, le comportement des monstres et le retour d'Odin. Mais si Hyne était vraiment lié à toute cette histoire, les choses risquaient de très mal tourner. Il avait suffisamment de souvenirs d'Adel pour savoir ce qu'une personne mal intentionnée dotée de grands pouvoirs pouvait faire.

« Bien, euh…J'ai discuté avec le docteur Geyser avant de venir ici, je crois qu'il faut que je vous explique ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Essayant de n'omettre aucun détail, Laguna raconta son entrevue avec Geyser et ses théories sur Hyne, les créatures aquatiques, le champ magnétique sous marin…Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Zell interpella Squall :

« Squall, on devrait aller à Deep Sea ! Le laboratoire de recherches est à nouveau opérationnel, ils pourront surement nous en dire davantage sur tout ça !

-On va d'abord retourner à la BGU soigner Seifer et mettre tout le monde en lieu sur, on verra après pour Deep Sea. »

Un soldat d'Esthar entra dans la pièce à ce moment pour venir chercher Laguna.

« Monsieur, vous devriez venir sur le pont, il se passe quelque chose avec l'éclipse. » On ne voyait pas tellement l'extérieur depuis la salle passager, aussi les personnes présentes sur place quittèrent la pièce. Laguna et Squall se dirigèrent vers le pont de l'appareil. Alors que Squall montait sur la plate forme, Edéa l'arrêta:

« Squall, on raconte beaucoup de choses à propos de Hyne. Dieu, sorcier, les légendes sont nombreuses, mais on ignore beaucoup de chose sur la vérité. Ce que je sais c'est que le pouvoir de toutes les sorcières est issu de la même source. Linoa pourra t'en parler comme moi, il existe un lien entre nous, les sorcières, et la magie. J'ignore ce qui est en train de se passer, mais prends soin d'elle. »

Squall repensa l'époque où Linoa avait été possédée, anxieux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ça un jour…La plate forme s'éleva, conduisant les trois hommes au cockpit de l'appareil.

« Mais qu'est ce que ?? »

Le soleil était en train de réapparaître lentement, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il semblait plus vif, plus orangé…

« Monsieur, lorsque le soleil a réapparu, nous avons pu obtenir des transmissions en provenance des Ragnaroks. Tout le monde est sain est sauf, mais ils ont constaté comme nous une activité solaire anormale ainsi que cette couleur dorée. D'autre part, nous avons reçu un message du docteur Geyser nous demandant de nous rendre immédiatement au laboratoire de recherche de Deep Sea. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous nous y rendrons dès que vos amis seront retournés à bord de leur vaisseau. »

La BGU était déjà en vue au loin. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les chercheurs de Deep Sea auraient des informations utiles.

« Dépêchons-nous ! » dit Squall, et l'Hydre vola aussi vite que possible vers la BGU tandis qu'au sol des centaines de monstres erraient sans but, se dirigeant vers les cotes du continent.


	6. Chapitre 6 Vers l'inconnu

**CHAPITRE 6 : VERS L'INCONNU**

* * *

« **C**omment va Seifer ??? » A peine Seifer était entre les mains du docteur Kadowaki que Zell faisait irruption dans la pièce.

L'hydre avait déposé à la BGU tous les invités de la noce à l'exception de Ward et Kiros qui étaient repartis immédiatement avec Laguna en direction de Deep Sea. Aussitôt arrivés, Raijin et Fujin avaient porté Seifer à l'infirmerie.

« Jeune homme, je ne peux pas travailler dans de telles conditions. Mes patients ont besoin de toute mon attention, et plus encore de calme ! Attends donc dehors. »

Zell soupira, mais elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien pour Seifer. Raijin et Fujin attendaient également dans le couloir. Fujin entama la discussion :

« Et dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps on se battait l'un contre l'autre, les choses ont bien changé hein, HA HA HA !

-Seifer et vous deux…Vous avez fait beaucoup pour Balamb ces quatre dernières années et…BALAMB !

-Ben quoi Balamb ? Aaah, tu veux qu'on reparle de ce duel de pêche ? »

Fujin était cependant un peu plus perspicace et compris ce qui venait de frapper Zell.

« Balamb est une ville côtière, et les forêts alentours regorgent de monstres. Si ces monstres décident de s'en prendre aux humains, ou simplement de regagner la mer, ils passeront forcément par Balamb.

-Mais il faut l'empêcher ! On peut pas les laisser faire ça ! Fujin !

-Imbécile ! » Fujin lui mis un coup de pied dans la jambe avant de reprendre : « Squall est probablement au courant de la situation. Ca ne concerne pas que Balamb, il y a d'autres villes en jeu. Pour le moment on ne peut rien faire à part attendre.

-Hmpf, il faut que j'aille dire à Squall d'aller à Balamb ! »

Zell se mis à courir en direction de l'ascenseur afin d'aller parler à Squall, mais il s'arrêta lorsque la sonnerie de l'université retentit.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Ici Squall. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui étaient déjà là il y a quatre ans, vous vous souvenez probablement des épreuves que la BGU a traversées. Aujourd'hui, vous l'aurez peut-être constaté, des évènements hors du commun se sont produits. De plus, des hordes de monstres sauvages grouillent à présent hors des forêts et des montagnes. Je recommande donc à tous la plus grande prudence, et de ne pas sortir sans autorisation. Ceux qui sont en mesure de se battre, préparez-vous. Nous allons retourner à Balamb et il se peut que la ville soit attaquée par des monstres, aussi il va falloir la défendre. Si vous constatez des phénomènes inhabituels, n'hésitez pas à en informer vos supérieurs, merci. »

Squall n'avait pas été long à réagir apparemment…Le docteur Kadowaki se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie et avait attendit la fin de l'annonce pour s'exprimer.

« C'est bon vous pouvez entrer maintenant, Seifer est revenu à lui. J'éspère qu'il n'y aura pas de blessés cette fois ci, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

-Ah euh, finalement, je crois que je vais aller voir Squall quand même ! »

Laissant Raijin et Fujin à l'infirmerie, Zell s'élança vers l'entrée de la BGU. Il y avait une différence entre s'inquiéter pour Seifer et rester à son chevet…

« Alleeeeeez, plus viiiite, on veut moooonteeeeeer ! »

C'était Selphie, flanquée d'Irvine, qui attendait l'ascenseur. Visiblement eux aussi avaient décidé de parler à Squall.

« Ah, Zell ! L'ascenseur marche pas, tu sais comment le faire venir ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait appuyer sur le bouton Selphie…Tu m'écoutes des fois ?

-Zeeeeeeell, au secouuuuurs, on veut monteer ! »

En désespoir de cause, Irvine, qui était passé inaperçu – une fois de plus – poussa légèrement Selphie et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« Ah, ben voilà, merci Zell !

-Euh… » Irvine haussa les épaules d'un air entendu et tira Selphie dans l'ascenseur

« Alors, vous comptez faire quoi ?

-Eh bien…

-Nous baaaaaattre, ouaiiiis ! Les méchantes sorcières n'ont qu'à bien se tenir face au duo de Trabia, on va tout faire sauter et ça ira mieux ! » Selphie avait toujours été très enthousiaste…Irvine continua sa phrase :

« Eh bien on va rester ici, Squall aura surement plus besoin de nous que la TGU, et je ne compte pas retourner à la GGU de toute façon.

-Mais vous n'avez pas peur que la TGU soit aussi attaquée ?

-Ho ho ho ! Ricana Selphie. La TGU est dans les montagnes, il y a très peu de monstres là bas, et puis la TGU a été reconstruite, et il y a plein d'étudiants extrêeeeemement forts, je suis sur que tu ne pourrais même pas y mettre les pieds et en ressortir vivant !

-Ha ! Eh bien c'est rassurant.

-Et toi ? Ta mère vit toujours à Balamb non ? Tu comptes y rester lorsqu'on sera arrivé ?

-Je… »

Zell n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'ascenseur était arrivé à l'étage. Peu de changements avaient été faits en quatre ans. La pièce avait été réaménagée autour du monte charge qui menait à la plate forme de pilotage, et on y trouvait généralement Quistis et Shu en train de travailler, ainsi que de nombreux étudiants venus chercher des mots d'excuses, des informations ou de l'aide pour des sujets quelconque. Ils n'y trouvèrent cependant que Cid et Edéa.

« Ah, Proviseur ! Matrone ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-Oh Zell, je ne suis plus proviseur depuis longtemps voyons…Pour ce qui est de notre présence…

-Squall a refusé de nous laisser rentrer à l'orphelinat, jugeant que ce serait trop dangereux pour nous et les enfants

-Les enfants ! Où sont-ils en ce moment d'ailleurs ? J'adorerais m'occuper d'eux !

-Tu sais Selphie, si tu veux avoir des enfants…

-Si toi et Irvine voulez aller voir les enfants, ils sont sur le campus avec la petite amie de Zell et d'autres membres du club de lecture de la bibliothèque » Zell rougit à ce moment. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que lui et la demoiselle à la queue de cheval se fréquentaient – enfin – et il n'y était toujours pas habitué.

« Squall est là haut à papoter avec Nida. Nous resterons ici tant que la situation ne se sera pas calmée, il y a assez de chambres à la BGU pour héberger tout le monde, donc ça ne pose pas de problème.

-Irvine, après avoir vu Squall, on ira sur le campus !

-C'est un ordre ?

-Et comment ! »

Edéa pouffa discrètement tandis que Zell Irvine et Selphie montaient sur la plate forme de pilotage.

« Ah, Zell, Irvine, Selphie ! Vous avez entendu l'annonce ?

-Oui ! Tu crois vraiment que Balamb va être attaquée ?

-C'est une possibilité Zell, on ne peut rien écarter vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… »

Derrière Squall, Linoa – qui avait quitté sa robe de mariée – avait retrouvé son humeur joyeuse habituelle. Squall avait le don pour lui remonter le moral dans ce genre de cas, et imaginer Squall réconforter quelqu'un avec succès était vraiment signe de changement pensa Zell.

« Squall, Irvine et moi on voulait te dire qu'on allait rester là pour la bataille, tu peux compter sur nous !

-Ouaip, mon flingue est à ta disposition mon grand !

-Merci, si jamais il faut se battre, ce sera une bonne chose de pouvoir compter sur des gens d'expérience.

-Oh tu as déjà beaucoup de gens d'expérience sur qui tu peux compter mon ange, tu sais bien…

-Ahum »

Quelque soit la tenue qu'elle portât, Linoa était toujours aussi belle. Même si l'idée qu'il faudrait peut-être se battre l'ennuyait, elle avait raison, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en excuser.

« Je voulais te dire à ce propos, je suis désolé que la noce se soit terminé de cette façon…

-Oh c'est pas grave ça ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. J'ai eu le principal ! » Et se retournant vers Selphie et Quistis, elle ajouta discrètement « Et pour le reste, je me rattraperai plus tard » dans un clin d'œil…

« Oh, au fait Squall, tu as eu des nouvelles de Laguna depuis qu'ils nous ont débarqué ?

-Non pas encore, il est parti vers Deep Sea mais ça prendra un peu de temps avant d'y arriver, il a dit qu'il nous contacterait quand il aura entendu ce que Geyser a à dire. On le rejoindra là bas dès que Balamb sera sécurisée. Et pour ce qui est de Seifer ?

-Il est revenu à lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais d'après le ton de Kadowaki, on devrait pas trop s'en faire, elle va s'en occuper.

-Seifer, j'éspère qu'il va s'en remettre…

-Mais oui Linoa, c'est un solide ! Rappelle-toi le nombre de fois que lui et Squall se sont battus…Euh…Mauvais exemple ?

-Humpf…»

Squall soupira, espérant que Seifer s'en sortirait. Il avait pu voir de près sa blessure, ça n'était pas joli. Les coups de Tomberrys pardonnaient rarement à leurs victimes…

« Squall, on arrivera à Balamb dans quelques heures, je te conseille d'aller te reposer tant que tu peux.

-D'accord, merci Nida.

-Tu as ta chambre dans le bureau en dessous ? Demanda Selphie.

-Non, répondit Linoa, on s'est installé dans une des chambres d'étudiants, avec simplement un lit plus grand… »

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux d'Irvine lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase, l'envie, probablement…Squall, Linoa, Selphie et Irvine descendirent donc au rez-de-chaussée. Zell resta sur la plate forme avec Quistis, Nida et Shu. Arrivés près du campus, Selphie attrapa le bras d'Irvine et l'entraîna vers les orphelins, gratifiant le couple de jeunes mariés d'un retentissant « A pluuuus les puuuces ! ».

« Enfin seuls, hein ?

-Ah…

-Héhé, je te connais Squall, tu joues les forts devant les autres alors que depuis qu'on est revenus tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de t'éclipser dans ta chambre.

-Notre chambre ! Et puis ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais juste pas vers quoi on se dirige. J'ai horreur de ça…Ne pas avoir le contrôle de ma vie…

-Allez Squall, souris un peu, Seifer va bien, tous tes amis sont à tes cotés, et moi aussi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le moment !

-Tu as raison…Quoiqu'il arrive, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, et sur eux tous maintenant. »

Cela étant dit, Squall avait toujours à l'esprit les paroles d'Odin, et celles de Laguna. Quoi qu'ils puissent trouver à Balamb, quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, il ne laisserait rien ni personne lui enlever Linoa.


	7. Chapitre 7 La porte noire

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA PORTE NOIRE**

**

* * *

P**endant ce temps, Laguna et ses compagnons approchaient du laboratoire de Deep Sea ou Geyser les attendait. Laguna se posait des questions au sujet du soleil et de ce que Geyser pouvait encore bien avoir à lui dire.

« Espérons que ce vieux fou sait ce qu'il fait ce coup ci » pensa-t-il en se remémorant quelques évènements survenus dans son labo ces deux dernières années.

« Hé, Laguna, ça va pas ? Tu frissones…

-Ah, c'est rien je repensais aux théories de Geyser…Euh…

-La fois ou tu as du rester dans un bac de glace pendant trois jours à cause de son expérience sur la fourrure de Licorne ? »

Ward soupira à l'évocation de ce souvenir, et Laguna acquiesça dans la douleur, ajoutant :

« On devrait arrêter de parler de ça…

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'étais le seul à qui c'était arrivé, rappelle toi sa mission ''sauvez les Fungus malades'' … »

Cette fois ci, Ward sursauta franchement, un air de dégout sur le visage. Mauvais souvenir, sans aucun doute…

« Et je ne te parle pas de la fois où…

-Monsieur vous devriez venir voir ça immédiatement ! »

Le pilote avait interrompu Kiros et pointait la surface de l'eau du doigt. Les soldats présents sur le pont étaient déjà penchés pour voir. Kiros Ward et Laguna s'approchèrent à leur tour et observèrent l'étendue d'eau.

« Euh, je ne vois rien…

-Si, là, regarde ! »

Kiros pointait un point plus sombre à la surface. Il fallu quelques instants à Laguna pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la silhouette d'une créature en mouvement. La surprise fit reculer Laguna et il en tomba à la renverse.

« Whoa, c'est quoi cette chose ? Et quelle taille ça fait ? Depuis quand il y a des machins pareil dans l'océan ? Faut absolument que j'interdise à Ellonne de se baigner à l'avenir !

-D'après les instruments de bord, cette chose ferait la moitié de Deling city, on ignore ce que c'est, il n'y a aucune donnée à ce sujet…

-Ach, z'est précizément bourquoi je dois fous faire venir izi ! Buisgue je vous dis que la zituazion est zérieuse !

-Geyser espèce de malade, qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

-Moi ? Mais rien, ze n'ai rien à foir dans zette histoire voyons ! Zi vous foulez gue je fous expligue, hatez vous donc et rechoignez moi ! »

La communication avait été de courte durée, mais de toute manière l'hydre était juste au dessus du laboratoire. A coté du dock pour les vaisseaux volants se trouvait maintenant un petit port qui servait à amener et ramener les touristes depuis le continent.

« Monsieur, des touristes présents sur l'île au moment de l'éclipse n'ont pas pu être évacués, que devons nous faire ?

-Une fois que nous aurons débarqué, faites les monter à bord et contactez un Ragnarok pour les mettre en lieu sur, s'il le faut nous repartirons avec Squall et la BGU.

-Bien monsieur.

-Mais dis donc, c'est que tu deviendrais presque raisonnable avec l'âge Laguna ! »

Laguna passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné, puis, suivi de ses compagnons, quitta le vaisseau. Le laboratoire était assez loin maintenant que le laboratoire était devenu un complexe touristique, il fallut une dizaine de minutes à l'équipe pour en atteindre l'entrée, gardée par deux soldats d'Esthar, après avoir traversé l'endroit, désert.

« Bonjour monsieur, nous vous attendions. Le professeur est à l'intérieur, au 4e sous sol.

-Dites, où sont passés tous les civils qui étaient là ?

-On les a rassemblés à l'intérieur au cas où il y aurait une attaque, le professeur Geyser nous a indiqué qu'il ne serait pas prudent de les évacuer par voie maritime dans des bateaux de plaisance.

-Ah, bien. Nous allons leur dire d'évacuer les lieux avec l'hydre, vous les escorterez jusque là lorsqu'ils sortiront.

-Bien monsieur.

-Allez, en avant, courage Laguna, on est avec toi si jamais Geyser veut t'utiliser pour expérimenter quelque chose. » Dit Kiros en souriant.

Ainsi le président et ses conseillers entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Le hall, entièrement refait, était désert. Laguna se souvenait de l'endroit tel que Squall le lui avait décrit un jour, avec ce cylindre lumineux au centre où il avait rencontré Bahamut…Bahamut ! Il serait peut-être bon d'équiper ses GFs, juste au cas où. Laguna Kiros et Ward entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent au premier sous sol, qui était maintenant un espace détente juste sous la surface. On y trouvait un restaurant, et les touristes pouvaient s'y reposer en admirant les petits poissons vivant près de la structure du laboratoire. Observant la paroi transparente, Laguna regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir cette fameuse créature géante aperçue depuis l'hydre, trop loin pour ça probablement. Voyant qu'il rêvassait, Kiros s'adressa aux gens présents dans la salle :

« Mesdames et messieurs, une attaque de monstre n'est pas à exclure pour le moment, aussi si vous le voulez bien, l'Hydre stationné sur l'île va vous évacuer vers les Ragnaroks.

-Et nos familles ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ??

-Comment allons-nous retourner chez nous ???

-Pas de panique s'il vous plait. Nous ignorons présentement la raison des évènements en cours, c'est ce que nous comptons découvrir ici d'ailleurs. N'ayez crainte, des soldats sont mobilisés dans toutes les villes pour assurer la protection des citoyens dans l'éventualité d'une attaque. Dès que nous serons fixés sur la situation, nous pourrons commencer à vous ramener chez vous. »

Ward se plaça à coté de l'ascenseur, intimant aux gens l'ordre de quitter les lieux, silencieusement. Rassurés par Kiros et ne voulant pas s'opposer à Ward, les visiteurs s'exécutèrent. Laguna appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur de l'autre coté de la pièce, qui permettait de descendre plus bas, et murmura

« Et maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses… »

Le complexe avait été très bien refait pour le bonheur des petits et des grands. Les trois premiers sous-sols étaient destinés aux touristes. En plus du restaurant au premier, on trouvait un hotel au second – Dont les chambres étaient parait-il petites mais très confortables et un poste d'observation et une boutique de souvenirs au troisième, le tout décoré de façon à ressembler aux ruines en dessous. Le reste était réservé au laboratoire et à l'entretien de la structure. Le 4e sous sol abritait une salle de conférence, le 5e servait aux expériences et au stockage de données, quant au 6e, c'est là que les mesures étaient faites et que la plupart des appareils pour l'acquisition de données étaient installés. Les ruines en dessous avaient été remises en état une fois débarrassées des monstres, et les recherches initialement entamées là avaient été reprises avec la plus grande prudence au cas où de nouveaux monstres feraient leur apparition.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le 4e sous sol, ou Geyser attendait sur l'estrade, devant l'écran central. Il n'y avait que lui et 2 gardes dans toute la salle.

« Ach, enfin ! Z'est pas trop dot ! Azzeyez-vous azzeyez-vous, commenzons ! »

Laguna Kiros et Ward vinrent s'asseoir au premier rang, attendant l'explication du professeur. Sur l'écran était affiché une photo de l'océan laissant apparaître une créature ressemblant étrangement à un Ao, un gigantesque Ao dont la carapace était couverte de rochers, de coraux et de plantes diverses. Geyser n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait de la créature aperçue plus tôt depuis l'Hydre.

« Zeci est un Lao. Zette créature dormait au fond de l'océan jusgu'ici, zela explique bourquoi nous ne l'avions jamais vue. Abbaremment, l'invazion massive de créatures vivant zur derre ou en bord de mer n'a zervi gu'à réveiller ce monstre. Les nouveaux abbareils de mesure du laporatoire ont permis de détecter zette chose au nifeau de la baze des ruines en dezzous de nous. Foulez-vous gue je vous dise comment ?

-Professeur, la créature !

-Ach, zes jeunes, plus augune curiosité…Regardez plutôt zezi ! »

Geyser appuya sur un bouton et une nouvelle image s'afficha à l'écran. Un schéma de la carte du monde indiquant les densités de monstres dans l'eau.

« Foilà la zituation delle qu'elle édait la dernière fois que j'avais relevé les données à Esthar. Et voizi la situation maindenant.

-Mais, il n'y a plus rien…

-Exagtement ! Z'est tout le problème d'ailleurs. Foyez-vous, le lao est une créadure mythologique dérivée de l'Ao inoffensif de nos plages. Fous connaissez beut-être le pouvoir guratif de zes tortues, z'est tout zimplement brodigieux et…

-Mais quel est le problème ?

-Hein ? Oh, le broblème ! D'après les données reggueillies en bas des ruines, il zemblerait que zette gigantesque dortue aie zervi de « borte » jusgu'au début de l'éclipze.

-De borte ?

-De borte ! De doute évidence, elle masguait l'entrée d'une caverne zouterraine dans laguelle ze zont engouffrés dous les monstres !

-L'antre de Hyne ?

-Z'est bossible zi l'on ze réfère aux théories zur le zujet. Guoigu'il en soit… »

Geyser afficha un drôle de sourire avant de reprendre sa phrase, tandis que le moral de Laguna – qui savait très bien ce que le chercheur allait dire ensuite – sombrait à un point plus profond que ne pourrait jamais l'être une caverne souterraine…

« Fous devez aller voir za de blus près ! Z'il egsiste guelgue chose d'auzzi terrible que le Lao dans zette caverne, et gue les monstres zont en mesure de le réveiller, alors les addaques en zurface ne zeront gu'un détail mineur…

-Et comment faire ? On n'a pas de vaisseau capable d'aller aussi profond…

-Laizzez-moi finir ! Il est pozzible que les ruines permeddent d'accéder à zette caverne, en greusant au bon endroit aveg les foreuses laissées là, dhéoriquement…

-Mais nous sommes sous l'eau non ? La caverne doit être submergée !

-Nein, za ne marche bas comme ça ! Zi mes galculs zont corrects, il y a une gavité zous l'océan, au dezzus du zentre de la planète, que l'eau ne beut pas atteindre.

-Et si vous vous trompez ?

-Dans ze cas il faudra z'attendre à submerger les ruines en greusant. »

La perspective n'était pas des plus réjouissantes mais Laguna savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Geyser avait beau être un peu fou, il savait de quoi il parlait. Et si effectivement des créatures plus dangereuses que les Ao existaient en version gigantesque là-dessous, il était de la plus haute importance de découvrir la source de tous ces évènements, qu'il s'agisse d'Hyne ou non. Repensant à son expérience avec Adel, et de l'histoire de Squall avec Ultimecia, Laguna pria pour ne pas avoir à faire à Hyne et se prépara à quitter La salle de conférence pour descendre dans les ruines.


	8. Chapitre 8 Le gardien

**CHAPITRE 8 : LE GARDIEN**

**

* * *

**« **L**aguna, derrière toi !!! »

Laguna se retourna rapidement, mitraillant le Gryffon qui s'approchait dans son dos.

« Arg, mais je croyais que cette zone était sécurisée depuis longtemps ?

- Ach, ch'ai du oublier ze petit détail : Il zemblerait que des monztres aient réuzzi à gontourner nos défenzes pour z'introduire à nouveau dans les ruines. La bonne nouvelle z'est que zela prouve gu'il y a des cavités zous terre en dehors des ruines.

- Kiros, quand on sera sortis de là, rappelle-moi de couper les crédits à ce vieux fou. »

Bien que Laguna considère que la liaison radio n'était qu'un moyen de plus trouvé par Geyser pour lui compliquer la vie, cela restait un outil bien pratique pour obtenir des renseignements. Et ils en avaient bien besoin. Des monstres avaient effectivement réinvesti les ruines. Moloch, Gryffon, Kanibal, Ekarissor… Laguna et ses compères n'avaient eu qu'une dizaine de minutes de répit une fois entrés dans les ruines. Heureusement pour eux, els ascenseurs installés étaient toujours opérationnels et leurs évitaient de descendre de niveau en niveau via les escaliers, ce qui aurait pris beaucoup de temps.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la partie inférieure des ruines et s'étaient mis à suivre les instructions de Geyser pour savoir quelle machine utiliser lorsque quelques monstres étaient apparus.

« Pfiou, c'était juste, pensa Ward en soupirant, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, meuble rescapé de l'assaut du Gryffon.

-Ces monstres doivent venir de quelque part, je croyais qu'un système était installé pour repousser les monstres ?

-Regarde, la paroi ! »

Kiros pointait de son arme une paroi des ruines, proche de l'escalier. Elle semblait fendue. Ward s'approcha pour voir de plus près, son harpon sur l'épaule, et fit signe à ses amis de venir voir. La paroi n'était pas fendue. Il en manquait simplement un morceau. L'ombre générée par l'escalier empêchait de le voir avant d'être dans la pièce, mais il y avait un passage sous l'escalier, assez grand pour laisser passer un Ekarissor, et qui semblait descendre encore en dessous des ruines, en colimaçon. Les débris proches de la paroi rocheuse laissaient penser que cette partie du mur avait été défoncée par les monstres, occasionnant par la même occasion des dégâts sur un câble électrique.

« Bon, on sait maintenant pourquoi le système d'éloignement des monstres était inefficace. Geyser, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de réactiver le système ?

-Mh…Z'est possible oui, le courant est toujours activé dans le lapo, il devrait être possible de transférer de l'énergie au système andi-monztres depuis la conzole centrale !

-Je m'en occupe. »

Kiros s'approcha de la console installée au centre de la pièce et commença à pianoter sur le clavier pendant que Ward descendait dans la « cave ».

« Il y a une sorte de cavité sous les ruines, au niveau de l'escalier, Ward est parti jeter un œil, on dirait que c'est de là que les monstres viennent.

-Exzellent ! Il y a donc plus dans zes ruines que nous n'avions découvert ! Zi les monztres zont arrivés bar là, ze doit être la caverne sous-marine gue nous recherchions.

-Donc il va falloir qu'on descende…

-Laguna ! Cria Kiros, interrompant la conversation. J'ai fini de réactiver le système. Un émetteur ne fonctionnera pas mais ce sera quand même efficace à 80%. Si on descend voir d'où les monstres proviennent, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de s'aventurer par ici. »

Ward remonta les rejoindre et les fixa du regard. Il avait dans les yeux cette expression signifiant « Je suis allé voir ce qu'il y avait en bas de plus près, c'est une salle immense dont une partie a été inondée récemment, il y a un passage qui s'éloigne des ruines qui a l'air sur ». Ward était devenu extrêmement expressif avec le temps.

« Allons-y ! »

Eliminant quelques petits monstres ça et là en avançant, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle en question. Effectivement, la pièce était assez vaste, et plutôt vide. A droite du passe par lequel ils étaient entrés se trouvait un chemin qui semblait mener au nord est de Deep Sea. Un peu là où avait été aperçu le Lao d'ailleurs. Plus sur la gauche, il y avait de l'eau sur le sol. Le mur de la salle était humide et craquelé, l'activité aquatique récente avait du affaiblir la structure et de l'eau filtrait à l'intérieur des ruines. C'était sans doute ce qui avait poussé les monstres à remonter vers la surface, pensa Laguna.

Les dégâts sur le mur n'ayant pas l'air trop grave pour le moment, notre équipe se dirigea de l'autre coté et emprunta l'autre chemin. Après quelques mètres, le chemin se transforma en tunnel et le dénivelé augmenta radicalement. Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi encore plus profondément sous terre. La base des ruines étant déjà presque en contact avec le fond marin, ils devaient maintenant l'avoir atteint, voire dépassé…Il n'y avait plus que quelques monstres venant à leur rencontre, plus petits et moins dangereux, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à la compagnie pour enfin déboucher dans une salle.

« Non mais vous avez vu ça ? S'écria Laguna. C'est dingue ! »

Ils étaient dans une immense pièce circulaire. 8 colonnes reliaient le sol au plafond, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de paroi entre les colonnes : Un mur était bien présent jusqu'à une certaine hauteur, mais au dessus de cela, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste de l'eau. La pièce ne devait pas être aussi enfoncée sous terre qu'ils ne pensaient, puisqu'on pouvait voir et même toucher les parois liquide qui constituaient le reste des murs de la pièce. Le sol était pavé de marbre clair et une fresque était peinte au plafond où l'on pouvait voir ce qui semblait être des G-Forces autour d'une créature vaguement humaine. Des torches brulaient accrochées aux colonnes qui permettaient d'éclairer la pièce, mais on ne pouvait guère. Une arche marquait l'entrée de la salle, et une autre se trouvait exactement à l'opposé, au dessus de laquelle trônait une statue de chevalier en armure.

« On devrait demander à Geyser si il sait quelque chose à propos de cet endroit.

*Gzzzt*

-Geyser, c'est pas le moment de s'absenter !

*Grzzzt*

-Laisse tomber Laguna, on est probablement bien trop loin sous la surface pour que la liaison fonctionne encore…On a du perdre le contact sans s'en rendre compte.

-Vraiment ? Aaaah, on n'a pas de chance…Au moins cette fois on ne s'est pas perdus !

-Facile à dire, on ne sait quand même pas où on est.

-Mais si, on approche du but, je suis sur qu'il faut continuer tout droit ! »

Ward passa une main sur son front tandis que Kiros levait les yeux au ciel, et Laguna s'élança d'un pas résolu vers l'arche en face d'eux. Il était arrivé au centre de la pièce lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre.

« C'était quoi ça ? S'inquiéta Ward en silence.

-D'autres monstres peut-être… »

Kiros saisit ses armes et se retourna. Laguna fit quelques pas supplémentaires et un second craquement se fit entendre.

« Ca vient de devant. De l'autre coté de l'arche ?

-Non, au dessus ! »

Kiros s'était retourné au second craquement et pointait à présent la statue, qui venait clairement de bouger. Un craquement plus fort et plus violent se fit entendre tandis que la statue se détachait de son support. Elle sauta alors sur le sol de la pièce, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils mesurèrent la hauteur de la statue. Ils auraient du s'y mettre à trois pour atteindre sa taille. L'armure couvrait intégralement la statue et il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit en dessous. De toute évidence, il devait y avoir plus qu'une armure puisque la statue se mit à parler d'une voix puissante qui remplissait la pièce.

« _STOP !_

-Ce coup là je le sens mal, on aurait mieux fait de rester en haut, je te le dis, on va encore se faire avoir dans cette histoire, marmonna Laguna, avant de poursuivre à voix haute : Euh…Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais nous souhaiterions passer pour…

-_LES HUMAINS NE SONT PAS LES BIENVENUS EN CE LIEU. REPARTEZ DANS VOTRE MONDE SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS SUBIR MON COURROUX !_

-On ne restera pas longtemps, quelques humains ne peuvent pas poser un problème, on ne le dira à personne, promis !

-_JE REFUSE ! JE SUIS LE GARDIEN ! JE VEILLE SUR LE TOMBEAU, AUCUN HUMAIN NE PEUT Y PENETRER !_

-Bon, ça risque d'être problématique…Soupira Laguna. Regardant ses amis, qui comprirent instantanément son idée, il porta la main à son arme et s'exclama : Alors il va falloir passer de force ! »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, une épée et un bouclier se matérialisèrent dans les mains de la statue, qui n'avaient pas l'air en métal, vu la façon dont ils scintillaient. La statue se mit en garde et poursuivit son discours :

« _SI MOURIR EST VOTRE CHOIX, J'ACCEPTE DE VOUS Y ASSISTER. CAR TEL EST LE RÔLE DU GARDIEN, ET NUL NE PENETRERA JAMAIS CE TOMBEAU._ »

Ainsi Laguna, Kiros et Ward s'attaquèrent au Gardien, perdus sous la surface de l'eau et coupés du reste du monde, ignorant tout de ce qui se déroulait au cœur du tombeau, et bien plus loin encore, à Balamb…


	9. Chapitre 9 Helltrain

**CHAPITRE 9 : HELLTRAIN**

**

* * *

S**quall avait rejoint le pont à la demande express de Nida. Le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux des passagers de la BGU était sans pareil. Balamb était maintenant en vue depuis quelques minutes, et de toute évidence, l'aide des Seeds allait être précieuse. Au dessus de la ville, un nuage de monstres volait en cercle, et régulièrement l'un d'eux effectuait un piqué sur la ville. Squall espérait que personne ne se trouvait là à ce moment précis. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. On pouvait voir sur les cotés de la ville des monstres tenter de rentrer, avec plus ou moins de succès, mais surtout…4 T-Rexs au moins essayaient de démolir les bâtiments afin d'atteindre l'intérieur de Balamb. Squall vit à travers des jumelles que des voitures empilées aux sorties de la ville étaient tout ce qui retenait les dinosaures à présent. Le problème qui se posait à présent était de savoir : comment rentrer dans la ville.

« Squall, contourne la ville et passe au dessus de l'hotel. On s'occupera du reste. »

La voix avait retenti dans le haut parleur de la console de commande, et Squall savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, c'est pourquoi il s'opposa à cette proposition.

« Seifer, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, le Dr. Kadowaki…  
-…Ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller, l'interrompit Seifer. Hmpf, même dans mon état je suis toujours meilleur que toi tu sais, et c'est mon boulot maintenant de protéger cette ville. »

Et jusqu'à cet incident, Seifer avait vraiment effectué un travail remarquable.

« Je vais pas laisser ces lézards ruiner ma ville ! Descends et laisse moi faire !

-Tu es conscient du danger ? On ne sait pas si les monstres ont réussi à envahir la ville pour le moment.

-Je sais, mais je vais pas rester là et rien faire.

-Je ne sais même pas si les monstres nous laisseront approcher de l'hôtel…

-Ca c'est un boulot pour nous ! »

Zell, suivi d'Irvine et Selphie, venait de rejoindre le pont du vaisseau, l'air déterminé. Il n'aurait pas osé accompagner Seifer, Raijin et Fujin en ville – pas à cause des risques, mais pour ne pas donner l'impression que Seifer eut besoin d'aide – mais l'aider était tout de même acceptable. Qui plus est, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser Balamb être ravagée.

« Moi, Irvine et Selphie, on va s'occuper des monstres qui essaieront de rentrer dans la fac. T'auras juste à prévenir tout le monde de ne pas s'approcher des sorties et de nous laisser le campus.

-Le premier monstre qui volera un peu trop près de nous pourra tâter de mon flingue, dit Irvine, pointant sur Squall le canon de son arme.

-Ca va saigner ! Rajouta Selphie d'un air enthousiaste.

-Très bien... »

Squall se tourna quelques minutes et plongea dans un profond mutisme. Il réfléchissait. Ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de Laguna depuis un moment. Dès que Balamb serait en sécurité, ils étaient supposés le rejoindre à Deep Sea, mais la situation risquait d'être délicate à sécuriser. Les batailles avaient été rares ces dernières années, surtout de cette ampleur. Squall avait peur. Pas tellement pour lui. Pour Linoa. Il fallait espérer que cette mission serait la dernière. Squall se retourna vers ses amis, incrédules, et saisit le micro tandis que retentissait le carillon de la fac, marquant une annonce importante.

« Mes amis, une nouvelle bataille est sur le point de commencer. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont grandis à Balamb, et nous ne laisserons pas une horde de monstre détruire nos souvenirs, nos familles, nos amis, nos vies. Nous allons attaquer. Seifer, Raijin et Fujin vont entrer dans la ville par les airs. Pendant ce temps, Selphie, Zell et Irvine s'occuperont d'éliminer les monstres volants. Les volontaires qui le souhaitent peuvent se rendre sur le campus pour les assister. Les élèves de dernière année sont priés de veiller sur les premières années. Shu et les Seeds présents s'occuperont de condamner les issues de la BGU et de surveiller qu'aucun monstre ne réussit à rentrer à l'intérieur. Quant à moi…Squall marqua une courte pause. Une fois que Seifer, Raijin et Fujin seront à l'intérieur de Balamb, nous irons poser la BGU à proximité de Balamb, et j'irai attaquer les monstres à l'extérieur de la ville avec Quistis et Linoa, ainsi que les Seeds qui voudront nous accompagner. Le but de la manœuvre sera d'établir un cordon de sécurité pour permettre aux passagers non combattants de la BGU de rejoindre Balamb. Une fois l'opération terminée, les combattants valides resteront postés à Balamb tandis que nous rejoindrons La…Le président d'Esthar au laboratoire de Deep Sea pour mettre un terme à tout ça. Souvenez vous de ce que vous avez appris ici, et faites de votre mieux pour protéger vos vies et celles des êtres qui vous sont chers. Merci à tous de votre attention. »

Squall coupa le micro et se retourna vers Zell.

« Et maintenant, à l'assaut ! »

Zell, Irvine et Selphie quittèrent le pont du vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers le campus tandis que des étudiants couraient dans tous les sens de façon bien organisée. Chacun savait quoi faire, et tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Arrivés sur le campus, Zell fut agréablement surpris de voir une dizaine de jeunes gens l'arme au poing prêts à en découdre avec tout volatile mal intentionné.

« Parfait ! Vous savez quoi faire, le premier qui s'approche de trop près…

-On lui fait sauter l'caisson ! Termina Selphie en sautillant. »

Irvine haussa les épaules et alla se poster au bord de la fac. Les monstres étaient de plus en plus proches, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes maintenant…Linoa de son côté, se préparait au combat. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant, mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Ce soleil n'était pas naturel. Il l'appelait. Pas au sens propre mais elle sentait un lien fort avec lui. Quelque chose qui avait envie de la rejoindre…Espérant qu'il ne s'agissait de rien, Linoa quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre Squall, et Quistis.

La scène qui suivit fut épique. Les monstres tentaient par tous les moyens d'entrer dans la fac. Zell et ses compagnons faisaient de leur mieux, mais quelques un réussirent tout de même à rentrer. En brisant des fenêtres il y en avait dans les salles de classe, et partout les étudiants se battaient avec ferveur. Seifer et ses compères attendaient leur heure sur le pont de la BGU, prêt à sauter sur le toit de l'hôtel de Balamb dès qu'ils seraient à proximité. La blessure de Seifer était douloureuse, il se demandait si il s'en sortirait effectivement, car les coups de couteux de Tomberrys ne laissaient généralement pas de survivants pour en parler. Squall avait quitté son poste pour se rendre dans le Hall avec Quistis, Linoa et une rangée de Seeds armés jusqu'aux dents. Dans quelques minutes, Seifer serait à l'intérieur de la ville, puis ce serait leur tour. Squall était inquiet. Linoa posa une main sur son épaule et en souriant lui murmura.

« Il va s'en sortir. Il s'en est sorti jusqu'ici, il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis on le rejoindra peu de temps après ! »

C'est Nida qui lança l'assaut. Par radio il informa Seifer qu'il était temps de se lancer. Zell et les autres avaient bien fait leur boulot et il n'y avait que peu de monstres en dessous d'eux. Le toit de l'hôtel n'était qu'à un mètre d'eux. Seifer, Raijin et Fujin sautèrent. A peine avaient ils touché le sol que la BGU était déjà partie pour se poser un peu plus loin à l'extérieur de la ville. Et les monstres revinrent. Car la présence – imposante – de la BGU dans l'espace au dessus de Balamb avait, de fait, empêcher les monstres d'y voler. Malheureusement, seuls quelques monstres se lancèrent à la poursuite du vaisseau.

Cela n'avait aucune conséquence. Seifer, Raijin et Fujin avaient rejoint la place centrale en quelques secondes, tailladant les ennemis sur leur passage, secourant les habitants pris au piège dans des situations inconfortables. Rapidement, la plupart des habitants étaient bien à l'abri chez elles, ou chez un voisin, et Seifer et ses compagnons allèrent se poster chacun à une extrémité de la ville. La gare, le port, le garage. Attendant l'arrivée des renforts.

Et les renforts étaient en route. La BGU n'avait pas mis longtemps à se poser, et ses passagers, ceux en état de se battre du moins, chargeaient vers Balamb, Squall, Linoa et Quistis en tête. Les T-Rexs apercevant l'assaut se détournèrent de la ville changèrent immédiatement de cible. L'un d'eux, pressé probablement de grignoter quelques Seeds, bouscula l'un de ses congénères. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille, et les Seeds n'eurent bientôt plus à s'inquiéter de ces deux là…Il en restait cependant bien assez pour inquiéter tout ce petit monde, et la bataille s'engagea, monstre après monstre, jusqu'à ce qu'un chemin fut dégagé de la fac jusqu'à la ville.

C'est à ce moment qu'un fait curieux se produisit. Les passagers de la BGU se rendaient à Balamb avec moult précautions, jusqu'à ce qu'une fillette, apeurée, tomba alors qu'elle courrait vers l'entrée de la ville ou Seifer guettait. C'est alors que plusieurs Elmidea, profitant d'une seconde d'inattention, se ruèrent sur cette cible facile. Linoa, qui était la plus proche et qui se rendit compte du danger juste à temps, s'interposa. Squall qui vit le mouvement de sa dulcinée tenta de la rejoindre dans l'urgence, mais il était trop loin. Ce qu'il vit le cloua de toute façon sur place. Les monstres avaient – à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage – brutalement changés de cap, et avaient évité purement et simplement la jeune mariée avant de remonter parmi les autres monstres, qui tout à coup semblaient plus calmes.

Eberlués, Balamb regardait sans comprendre Helltrain descendant du ciel, sans avoir été invoqué le moins du monde, et qui alla se poser dans la gare de Balamb, comme s'il attendait ses passagers. On entendait plus un bruit sinon le vrombissement des ailes dans l'air. Plus personne ne se battait, plus personne ne bougeait, et Linoa, les yeux grands ouverts, regardait Squall dans une expression figée d'horreur absolue, tandis qu'une vois résonnait dans sa tête, et - elle le savait – seulement dans sa tête.


	10. Chapitre 10 Sous la surface

**CHAPITRE 10 : SOUS LA SURFACE**

**

* * *

U**n seul regard fut nécessaire à Squall pour comprendre qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose. Linoa était comme paralysée, les yeux rivés sur lui, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il courut vers elle, releva la fillette qui pleurait au sol et lui fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur de Balamb. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de Linoa et prononça son nom, comme s'il n'était pas sur qu'elle puisse l'entendre, comme si elle était très loin…Le visage de Linoa se décrispa et ses yeux errèrent quelques secondes avant de se poser sur ceux de Squall. Il lui sourit, et la serra dans ses bras.

Linoa n'était pas possédée. C'était déjà ça. Ses jambes tremblaient lorsqu'elle se dégagea des bras de Squall pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Helltrain veut que je l'accompagne. Il est venu à la demande de la déesse. C'est pour ça que les monstres n'attaquent plus. Ils me cherchaient.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

La réponse à cette question était évidente, mais Squall n'avait pas pu s'empêche »r de la poser pour autant. Ses pouvoirs, bien sur. Pour une raison quelconque, quelqu'un avait besoin des pouvoirs de Linoa. La déesse ?

« La déesse ?

-Hyne. C'est Hyne.

-SQUALL ! Vous comptez restez longtemps dehors comme ça ? »

Seifer venait de couper court à leur conversation. Epuisé, mais en vie, il leur fit signe d'entrer dans Balamb. Tout le monde s'était déjà exécuté et il ne restait qu'eux à l'extérieur de la ville. Même si les monstres, et particulièrement les T-Rexs semblaient calmés, et repartis en forêt, il était impossible de prévoir quand ils reviendraient.

Linoa sourit faiblement à Squall et l'entraina vers Balamb. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans le cerveau de Squall. Pourquoi Hyne avait besoin de Linoa ? Pourquoi ne pas la contrôler comme l'avait fait Ultimecia plus tot ? Quel lien y avait-t-il avec le soleil ? Les attaques de monstres ? Est-ce que tout ça n'avait été qu'un moyen de trouver une sorcière ?

« Bien. Visiblement, la ville est sécurisée maintenant. Commença Quistis. S'il y a des blessés, emmenez-les à l'hôtel pour qu'ils puissent être examinés. Les Seeds encore valides, réunissez vous en équipes de 2 et patrouillez en ville.

-Et suivez MES ordres comme de bons soldats !

-Et faites un rapport à Seifer en cas d'incident suspect. Nous, nous nous occuperons de la gare. Restez à distance par précaution. »

Quistis se tourna vers Squall et Linoa et – baissant le ton pour qu'ils soient seuls à l'entendre – chuchota : « Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous deux, surtout toi Linoa, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. On est avec vous, et on va s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive.

-Yo ! Alors, on a manqué quelque chose ?

-Bah, où sont tous les ennemis ? Pourquoi ça n'attaque plus ? »

Zell, Selphie et Irvine venaient de faire leur entrée, un peu en retard, avec le reste des Seeds.

« Zell ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

-Ah euh…Désolé Quistis, on a eu un léger problème avec le campus, des monstres ont réussi à entrer et certains ont bloqué la sortie vers le hall de la fac…J'ai du passer par l'extérieur pour dégager un passage. »

Squall soupira et briefa, à l'aide de Linoa son équipe sur la suite des évènements. Pas question de laisser Linoa partir seule, c'était évident. Tous allaient devoir « embarquer » sur Helltrain, avec ou sans son consentement.

« Eh bien, en route pour la gare alors ! » Selphie adorait toujours prendre le train. Apparemment le fait de monter à bord d'une GF ne la perturbait pas plus que ça.

« Si ça ne dérange personne, je vais euh…Juste passer dire bonjour à ma mère et je vous rejoins à la gare. »

Helltrain était là. Pas exactement « posé » sur les rails, plutôt flottant au dessus. C'était une vision assez déstabilisante, son visage déformé sur la façade de la locomotive, ses wagons plus sinistres les uns que les autres…La petite troupe attendait à présent Zell sur les marches de la gare de Balamb, espérant que cette fois ci les choses se passeraient sans accrocs. Malheureusement, c'était trop demander.

Zell arriva en courant, pointant le ciel du doigt.

« Hééééééééé, le soleil ! Il change encore, regardez ça !!! »

L'équipe se rendit sur la place du village où l'on pouvait plus distinctement observer le soleil, et contempla le changement qui s'opérait. De loin bien sur, ce n'était pas très clair, mais il se passait de toute évidence quelque chose.

« Une larme sélénite sur le soleil ?

-On dirait une très grosse éruption solaire…

-Mais normalement ça ne dure pas si longtemps, si … ? »

Au bas du soleil se trouvait une bosse rougeâtre, qui venait déformer la forme ronde habituelle du soleil. Il semblait également retrouver sa couleur normale à son sommet. Comme si l'étrange couche orangée qui lui avait donné cet aspect doré un peu plus tot se concentrait en un seul point fixé vers la terre.

« Quoi que ce soit, c'est pas bon. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher et d'aller mettre un terme à cette histoire !

-Squall. S'il s'agit de Hyne, est-ce que nous sommes vraiment prêts à l'affronter ?

-Nous avons déjà affronté une sorcière par le passé. Et si Hyne a déjà été vaincue par des humains comme le dit la légende, alors nous devrions pouvoir le faire.

-Et puis on a pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça ou finir grillés !

-…

-Hem… »

Selphie avait toujours le don pour trouver ces paroles réconfortantes qui rassuraient toute l'équipe.

Après avoir vérifié leurs armes, les jeunes gens s'approchèrent d'Helltrain. Lorsque Linoa fut assez près, un wagon « s'ouvrit », permettant de monter à bord. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'une pièce vide. On pouvait voir l'extérieur à travers les murs comme s'ils étaient transparents. Seul le sol était visible. Noir. Une fois que Linoa fut à bord, le wagon se referma et Helltrain se mit en route. Il ne se dirigea pas vers Horizon, bien entendu. La direction prise par le train était…Plus en profondeur que cela.

« On est sous l'eau ?

-J'espère qu'on ne va pas se noyer…

-WOAW ! C'est quoi ce machin énorme à droite ? »

Une gigantesque tortue passait en dessous d'Helltrain, on n'en distinguait que la carapace depuis le wagon et Irvine ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait du Lao. Le train poursuivit sa route dans les sombres abysses maritimes, ne croisant que rarement un monstre, et Squall, Linoa, Quistis, Selphie, Zell et Irvine essayaient de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient.

Irvine avait entrepris de discuter avec Zell de comment faire comprendre à une femme qu'on veut l'épouser, Quistis, Selphie et Linoa quant à elles débattaient de la puissance que devait avoir Hyne pour manipuler à sa guise des Guardian-Forces de cette façon. Squall, dans son coin, ne se demandait qu'une chose : Que faisait Laguna ?

Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis un moment. Un peu avant d'atteindre Balamb, Geyser les avait contactés pour les prévenir que Laguna, Kiros et Ward allaient descendre au fond de Deep Sea, mais depuis plus rien. Il espérait que rien n'était arrivé.

Et en parlant d'arriver, Helltrain venait de s'arrêter. De la lumière émanait de l'extérieur du train et Squall, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, eut la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient toujours sous l'eau, mais à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Linoa était tendue. Elle s'approcha de Squall et saisit sa veste, l'air coupable.

« Je…Je sais pourquoi le soleil a changé.

-… ?

-Hyne. Sa magie. Hyne rappelle sa magie à elle. Je l'ai senti après le mariage, la même énergie que celle des sorcières. Le même pouvoir. Le soleil abrite les pouvoirs d'Hyne.

-…

-Squall, je ne veux pas…

-Je ne laisserai pas Hyne s'emparer de toi et faire de toi une sorcière à nouveau. Jamais. »

Linoa sourit, l'air satisfaite, et s'approcha de la sortie du wagon, ou ce qui devait être la sortie.

Ils étaient dans une grande pièce circulaire. La même pièce où Laguna et ses compères s'étaient trouvés quelques heures plus tôt. Mais Squall et ses amis ne virent pas Laguna. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent le gardien. La pièce était vide. Désespérément vide. Linoa, sure d'elle, pointa du doigt la porte au fond de la pièce et déclara : « Par là. »

C'est donc par là qu'ils partirent tous. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle au plafond bas, dont les murs montraient qu'elle avait été taillée dans la roche, directement sous l'eau. C'était une autre pièce circulaire, mais la sortie n'en était pas au fond, mais au centre, et sous forme d'un gigantesque escalier en colimaçon. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière, malgré tout la descente s'annonçait plus que lugubre.

Zell et Quistis partirent en tête. L'escalier était assez long, et débouchait sur une salle gigantesque qui avait l'apparence d'un jardin. Ça et là des buissons de roses étaient impeccablement taillés, il y avait également deux arbres de chaque coté de la pièce, immenses, séparés par un ruisseau. Une sorte de sanctuaire, éclairé par une sphère fixée au plafond. Une sorte de mini soleil qui donnait l'impression d'être en extérieur, si l'on oubliait les murs bien entendu. Incrédules, les coéquipiers traversèrent le jardin enchanteur et se retrouvèrent finalement au pied d'un nouvel escalier en colimaçon, dissimulé par du lierre grimpant, qui les mena jusqu'à une arène. Il s'agissait en fait d'une chambre à coucher, mais la forme arrondie et les décorations au mur donnaient l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une arène. Il y avait un trône à un bout de la pièce, et des statues tout autour, dont une particulièrement impressionnante à l'opposé, représentant un chevalier.

Mais le plus intéressant était au centre de la pièce. Une créature androgyne, extrêmement grande et recouverte de tatouages, drapée dans une longue robe pourpre richement ornementée, la peau blanche et les yeux noirs, se tenait assise, observant les créatures élémentales qu'elle faisait jaillir de ses longs doigts fins. Un petit phénix vola au dessus de sa tête, puis fut remplacé par une licorne de glace, qui disparut pour faire place à un squelette de foudre…Après quelques secondes de ce manège, la créature se leva, paraissant encore plus impressionnante t out à coup, et regarda Linoa en souriant.

« Je suis Hyne. Viens à moi, ma fille. »


	11. Chapitre 11 Le plan d'Hyne

**CHAPITRE 11 : LE PLAN D'HYNE**

* * *

Squall n'avait pas attendu la suite des évènements et tenait déjà sa Gunblade, bien décidé à se mettre entre Hyne et Linoa. La sorcière considéra le jeune homme d'un air moqueur et pouffa.

« Ho ho ho, les humains, toujours à vouloir s'opposer aux dieux. Malheureusement je ne vous ai pas laissés venir ici pour ce genre de choses. Et maintenant que la dernière sorcière encore dotée de pouvoir sur cette planète est à moi, je n'ai plus aucun besoin de vous. »

Hyne claqua des doigts, et la statue du gardien s'anima à nouveau. Il n'y eut pas de bataille, et les guerriers n'eurent pas le temps de préparer leurs armes. D'un geste, le gardien avait tranché l'air de son épée, et la « faille » créée avait aspiré tout le monde à l'exception de Linoa et d'Hyne. Linoa, horrifiée, voulut se précipiter à leur suite, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Saisissant son arme, elle tenta de lancer un disque sur le gardien qui rebondit dans un grand bruit de métal sur son bouclier avant d'aller se ficher dans un mur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas mort. Je ne gaspillerai pas mes pouvoirs pour ne tuer que quelques humains. Tous mourront en même temps. »

Squall et ses amis étaient dans l'eau. Il faisait sombre et il ne savait guère où aller. Au dessus de lui il pouvait néanmoins distinguer de la lumière. Une caverne peut-être. Irvine et Selphie étaient déjà en train de nager vers ce qui semblait être la surface. Zell mis une tape dans le dos de Squall et lui fit signe de monter également. Squall nagea donc à la suite de Zell, et sentit Quistis en dessous de lui.

Il s'agissait effectivement d'une grotte. Squall passa la tête hors de l'eau et inspira un grand coup, c'est alors qu'il aperçut Laguna qui hurlait un peu plus loin, sur la terre ferme.

« Sortez de l'eau, vite, c'est bourré de monstres là dedans ! »

Quistis fit surface et se mit immédiatement à nager vers le bord. Visiblement, elle avait remarqué quelques créatures sous ses pieds. Ce n'est que lorsque toute la troupe fut hors de danger qu'ils constatèrent les remous dans l'étendue d'eau. Des Eodons, sortes de Diodons des mers nageaient furieusement à la recherche de proies. Après quelques instants, la surface redevint calme, signe que les créatures étaient retournées en profondeur. Squall observa l'endroit. Une caverne sous marine, banale, dotée d'un lac sous-terrain qui communiquait probablement avec l'océan. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de sortie comme dans le bâtiment où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tot.

« Laguna, cque j'suis content de te voir ! S'écria Zell qui avait perdu un bout de short dans l'affaire. Mais euh, qu'est ce que vous faites là au juste ? Je croyais que vous étiez parti à Deep Sea examiner le fond des ruines à la demande de Geyser ?

-Euh…C'est ce qu'on a fait à vrai dire. Nous sommes descendus au fond des ruines et il y avait un passage menant à des ruines encore plus en profondeur. Nous avons fini par atteindre une salle bizarre aux murs d'eau, mais une espèce de monstre gigantesque nous a stoppé là.

-Ce serait pas un gros chevalier par hasard ?

-C'est lui qui vous a envoyé ici aussi ?

-Oui. Hyne a gardé Linoa avec elle et nous a fait renvoyer par son chevalier servant.

-Attendez, quoi ? Hyne ? »

Squall expliqua en détails tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur séparation : L'assaut de Balamb, l'arrivée d'Helltrain, le soleil qui changeait d'aspect, la créature sous marine géante, le jardin sous l'océan, et finalement, Hyne, son « sanctuaire »… Laguna ajouta sa part de détails et après une dizaine de minutes, les deux parties étaient à peu près au courant de tout. Ce qu'elles ignoraient encore était ce qu'il allait advenir de Linoa.

« Bon, on doit sortir d'ici. Quelqu'un à une idée ? Demanda Kiros.

-Je déconseille de repartir sous l'eau.

-Il n'y a pas de trou dans le « plafond » qui mènerait quelque part ? Pas d'escalier ? De… »

Ils s'interrompirent lorsque Ward fit retentir son harpon contre un mur de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un gros rocher.

« Oh, exact ! Pendant qu'on cherchait un moyen de sortir, on a trouvé ce rocher. Visiblement, c'est un gros bloc de pierre avec un passage derrière, on peut sentir l'air passer sur les bords. Malheureusement on a pas réussi à le pousser à trois, et il était trop risqué de le faire exploser.

-Et pourquoi pas demander à une GF de le déplacer ?

-…

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les Guardian-Force ne répondent plus depuis notre arrivée ici. »

Les statues !!! C'était donc ça. Squall se remémorait à présent les statues qui se trouvaient dans l'antre de Hyne. Il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça, trop concentré sur Hyne pour s'en rendre compte, mais il était sur d'avoir aperçu des statues à l'effigie d'Ifrit et de Shiva de chaque coté du chevalier géant. Les choses étaient un peu plus claires à présent.

« C'est Hyne qui les contrôle. » Commença-t-il, tandis que les pièces se mettaient en place dans sa tête. Quistis comprenait où Squall voulait en venir et continua devant un Zell qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Laguna feignait de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait tandis que Kiros secouait la tête d'un air entendu.

« Les Guardian Forces ont été créées par Hyne durant la guerre qui l'opposa aux humains. Lorsque Hyne a disparu, elles n'ont plus eu d'ordre à suivre, et se sont contentées de « vivre » leur vie, octroyant leur pouvoir aux humains assez forts pour les vaincre. Maintenant qu'Hyne est revenue, elles ne répondent plus aux humains.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas les invoquer ! S'exclama Laguna.

-Et tu croyais que c'était pour quoi ?

-Ben, parce qu'on était trop profond sous l'océan, elles pouvaient pas nous rejoindre ? »

Ward soupira, désesperé. Laguna assimila l'information, et réfléchit un moment avant de demande :

« Mais pourquoi Linoa ?

-C'est une sorcière. Elle est la seule à encore avoir des pouvoirs depuis qu'Ultimecia a été vaincue. Hyne cherche à récupérer ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'Ultimecia est revenue dans le passé, elle a probablement réveillée Hyne sans le vouloir, en raison de la concentration extrême de magie qu'elle a utilisé. Hyne a du chercher à récupérer tous es pouvoirs par la suite. Si la légende est vraie, elle a scindé ses pouvoirs en plusieurs parties, et chaque sorcière en possèderait une.

-Et le soleil dans tout ça ?

-Mh… »

Personne n'était sur de rien. Il aurait fallu disposer des lumières de Geyser pour avoir un avis scientifique sur la question. A la surprise générale, c'est Zell qui tenta de donner une explication.

« Je me souviens avoir lu des histoires sur le sujet. Lorsque j'étais petit, Edea me parlait de l'origine de la magie, et elle me racontait cette légende. Lorsque Hyne, vaincue, scinda son corps en deux parties, elle offrit sa moitié physique aux humains, et envoya l'autre en sécurité sur le soleil. La moitié physique resterait inerte tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été traversée par suffisamment de magie, et Hyne ne serait pas complète tant qu'elle n'aurait pas récupéré la totalité de sa magie.

-Ce qui expliquerait ce qu'on a vu sur le soleil. Hyne est sur le point de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Et avec Linoa comme dernière sorcière dans le monde, elle sera bientôt complète à nouveau.

-Pas si on l'empêche d'agir. Je ne vais pas laisser Hyne… »

Tuer Linoa. Les mots n'étaient pas sortis parce que l'éventualité était inacceptable.

« En attendant, maintenant qu'on est un peu plus nombreux, on devrait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce gros rocher. »

Effectivement, en s'y mettant tous, le roc – qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce au départ – se mit rapidement à glisser d'un centimètre, puis deux, puis trois, et rapidement il y eut assez de place pour que même Ward puisse quitter la grotte sinistre.

« Oh ! »

Cela avait échappé à Laguna tellement la beauté du jardin tranchait avec la noirceur de la grotte qu'il venait de quitter.

« Alors voilà le fameux jardin. Je regrette de n'avoir pas mon appareil photo avec moi…

-Retour à la case départ…On va avoir une petite conversation avec Hyne.

-Squall, regarde ! »

Au bout du jardin, là où se trouvait l'entrée de la chambre d'Hyne, se tenait le gardien, prêt à se battre, et Squall et ses amis surent qu'il allait falloir le vaincre pour passer cette fois ci, et que le temps était compté.

De l'autre coté, Hyne papotait de façon amicale avec Linoa. Pas vraiment d'égal à égal, plutôt comme si elle s'adressait à un jouet, une marionnette, ne prêtant aucune attention aux réponses et aux protestations que la demoiselle émettait. Elle allait à travers la pièce, marchant en cercle, posant la main sur chaque statue que Linoa reconnaissait comme étant l'une des GF qui l'avaient servie durant ces dernières années. Ifrit, Tomberry, Leviathan, Quetzacoatl. A peine Hyne les avait-elle touchée que les créatures apparaissaient devant elle, attendant un ordre.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas toujours réussi à contrôler ces créatures. Voilà des années, ton peuple avait fini par m'affaiblir, toujours à m'attaquer pour la perte de quelques uns des leurs, et affaiblie, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Mon erreur a été de créer des créatures trop fières. Voyant que j'étais sur le point de perdre, elles se sont ralliées aux humains qui semblaient alors plus fort. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Il y a quelques temps, je me suis réveillée dans une bâtisse en ruine dans un coin désert. Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais un formidable pouvoir m'était revenu. J'ai mis du temps à retrouver mon royaume. Il n'y avait plus assez de monstres sous l'eau, le chemin était effacé, la porte fermée. Mais finalement j'y suis parvenu, et maintenant je suis sur le point de récupérer la plupart de mes pouvoirs. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je n'aurai plus qu'à reprendre les pouvoirs que tu as en toi, et je serai enfin complète.

Je pourrai alors créer de nouvelles créatures, et je récupèrerai le monde en surface dont vous m'avez bannie. »

Garder espoir. Il fallait garder espoir. Linoa n'était pas arrivée jusque là pour finir assassinée par une sorcière de plus. Espérant que Squall la sortirait de là, elle se retint de commenter et attendit, se demandant combien de temps il restait encore avant que la sorcière ne décide de la tuer.

Et il n'en restait plus beaucoup.


	12. Chapitre 12 Liberté

**CHAPITRE 12 : LIBERTE**

* * *

**H**yne était impatiente. Elle tournait en rond, un large sourire sur son visage androgyne, attendant de récupérer ses pouvoirs comme un enfant attendrait ses cadeaux le jour de son anniversaire. Bientôt, elle pourrait lancer sur le monde une nouvelle race de monstres, une nouvelle vague de magie qui réduirait à néant ces humains agaçants qui l'avaient forcée à se retrancher si profondément sous terre.

Elle le savait, et Geyser le savait aussi même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir qui que ce soit, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que la magie enfermée à l'intérieur du soleil ne lui revienne. On pouvait déjà voir des rayons d'or descendre vers la terre comme de multiples filaments de soie tombant lentement du ciel. Chaque centimètre de plus rapprochait Hyne de sa victoire…Elle était si occupée à penser à sa vengeance qu'elle en oublia la jeune femme l'espace d'une seconde. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Linoa profite de l'occasion.

Pendant un instant, Hyne oublia de retenir la jeune femme, oublia que les humains pouvaient fuir, et ne se rendit compte de l'absence de Linoa dans la pièce que trop tard. Les jambes engourdies, Linoa courait tant bien que mal rejoindre ses amis dans le jardin, où le gardien les empêchait de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hyne. Cette dernière, constatant l'évasion inattendue d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, lança d'un geste de la main les GFs à sa poursuite. Il en résulta une pagaille sans précédent puisque Linoa, qui arrivait dans le dos du gardien, fit se retourner le géant, incrédule devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux – Les GFs ne pouvant toutes quitter l'antre de Hyne en même temps, et provoquant l'assaut de Squall et de ses compagnons.

Linoa s'était jetée dans les bras de Squall tandis que des équipes s'organisaient pour affronter le géant, entouré de Cerbère et Nosferatu. Il n'y avait pas la place pour que d'autres GFs sortent à ce moment. Et la bataille commença. Squall, Linoa et Zell étaient face au Gardien, Quistis Selphie et Irvine face à Cerbère et Laguna, Kiros et Ward face à Nosferatu. La magie fusait dans le jardin, entaillant les arbres, brulant l'herbe, et chacun faisait de son mieux pour défaire ses adversaires.

Le gardien était quasiment intouchable. Squall s'occupait de parer tant bien que mal les attaques de son épée géante tandis que Zell cherchait à lui faire perdre son bouclier. Linoa s'affairait à soigner et protéger de son mieux ses camarades. C'est Cerbère qui succomba le premier. S'effondrant dans un coin, il se résigna et dans un soupir déclara :

« Une fois de plus vous m'avez vaincu, je ne m'opposerai plus à vous, humains. »

Et Nosferatu prononça des paroles similaires lorsqu'il ne put plus combattre. Ces deux là venaient à peine de disparaître, mais ils furent immédiatement remplacés par Alexander et Helltrain. Puis par Golgotha et Zephyr, Ondine et Shiva, Pampa et Tomberry, Ifrit et les frères Taurus, Leviathan et Ahuri, Gilgamesh et Odin, et finalement Orbital – qui remplissait quasiment la pièce à lui tout seul– et Bahamut. C'est au beau milieu de tout cela qu'Hyne récupéra la plus grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Une aura dorée enveloppa la pièce, et chacun put ressentir la vibration magique qui émanait du rayon tombant sur la chambre d'Hyne. Et lorsqu'ils sentirent Gilgamesh et Odin devenir plus fort là où les autres GFs étaient tombées avec plus ou moins de facilité, ils comprirent que le combat final serait bien plus difficile.

Lorsque toutes les GFs furent vaincues, il ne resta plus que le gardien, seul devant la porte. Son épée était fendue, son bouclier détruit, et son armure cabossée. Mais il ne voulait pas céder et restait vaillamment debout, bloquant l'accès à la sorcière.

« Abandonne ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne cèdes, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Cria Squall alors que Les deux autres équipes venaient de rejoindre le combat.

-JE SUIS LE GARDIEN, PROTECTEUR D'HYNE, DEFENSEUR DU SANCTUAIRE, JE NE SERAI PAS VAINCU PAR QUELQUES MISERABLES HUMAINS !

-Solis ! Cela suffit. Il est temps pour moi de récupérer les pièces manquantes de mon pouvoir et de mettre un terme à cette folie »

Solis, puisque c'était apparemment son vrai nom, se retourna, surpris d'entendre Hyne s'adresser à lui ainsi, et bien que leurs adversaires étaient également surpris de voir Hyne venir à eux, ils n'interrompirent pas leur attaque. Squall se rua sur le géant et frappa si fort sur sa lame qu'elle se brisa, ne laissant dans la main du gardien que la poignée de son épée. Il se retourna à nouveau, vers les humains qui avait anéanti son arme, et mis un genou à terre, visiblement affaibli. Il releva alors la visière de son heaume et l'on put apercevoir un visage humain encadré par des cheveux noirs, les yeux remplis de tristesse. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il murmurait, d'une voix normale, différente de celle qui résonnait à travers le heaume auparavant :

« Solis, c'était mon nom… »

Puis il s'effondra, et tous comprirent en voyant le fil de lumière dorée qui s'échappa de son corps qu'il n'était maintenu en vie qu'à travers une fraction de magie d'Hyne.

« Et maintenant, c'est ton tour jeune humaine.

-Hors de question, il faudra d'abord nous éliminer tous pour ça, sorcière.

-Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

C'est ainsi que commença la bataille pour sauver la planète des griffes de la sorcière originelle, celle qui avait créé la magie, celle qui avait été vaincue voilà des siècles par les humains. Squall se mit en garde, et chacun de ses amis fit de même. Il n'était pas seul, ils étaient tous avec lui, et chacun avait une raison de se battre. Hyne pourrait être forte, elle pourrait user de magie qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vue, mais ils ne la laisseraient jamais gagner.

« Ils sont avec nous, eux aussi » murmura Linoa, faisant référence aux GFs. Squall le sentait aussi, le pouvoir des GFs. Une fois de plus elles avaient choisi le camp des plus forts, et pas celui de Hyne. Même si celle-ci était au sommet de sa forme, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Le combat fut long, et rude, Hyne ne comprenait pas comment de simples humains pouvaient lui tenir tête ainsi, pourquoi elle était incapable d'en vaincre un seul et pourquoi ses sorts n'avaient pas l'effet escompté. Elle avait même créé dans le feu de l'action une nouvelle GF, docile, plus puissante qu'aucune autre, mais toute puissante qu'elle soit, elle ne l'était pas autant qu'Hyne, et cette dernière n'arrivant pas à défaire ses ennemis, la GF n'eut pas plus de succès…

Après des heures de bataille acharnée, Hyne ne parvenait plus à combattre. Elle était au sol, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, désespérément faible… Elle contempla ceux qui l'avaient mise dans cet état avec stupeur. Ils étaient affaiblis, blessés, mais tous étaient debout, tous avaient leur arme au poing et semblaient déterminer à continuer.

Hyne eut alors un trait de génie selon elle.

« Attendez ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous battre. Je peux vous offrir mon pouvoir si vous me laissez vivre, je peux vous confier ma magie et disparaître à nouveau, et vous…

-Pas cette fois. »

Linoa avait interrompu celle qui était considérée comme la déesse qui avait créé les humains. L'usage excessif de magie durant ce combat, la proximité avec la source de cette magie, le lieu, ses émotions…Quelque chose avait réveillé en Linoa un pouvoir qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha sans crainte d'Hyne et tendit la main, fermant les yeux.

Son corps était auréolé d'une douce lumière blanche, qui semblait se concentrer dans sa main tendue. Hyne regardait cela, se demandant si elle devait avoir peur ou non, car elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle qui était si puissante n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant.

« Le vrai pouvoir des sorcières…La vraie nature, ce n'est pas de tuer des humains…C'est de les protéger…Ceux qui ne disposent pas de magie ont besoin de la protection des sorcières. Pour vaincre les monstres, pour guérir… »

Hyne était à présent entourée de la lumière blanche et commençait à paniquer devant cette petite humaine qui l'écrasait de son pouvoir. Son propre pouvoir. Linoa sourit doucement et posa sa main sur le visage d'Hyne, en murmurant « Au revoir ».

Il y eu une explosion de lumière. Linoa fut projetée en arrière tandis qu'Hyne rayonnait de blanc et d'or, et la pièce fut parcourue de dizaines de rayons de lumières qui s'échappèrent par les murs dans toutes les directions.

La magie venait de sortir du corps d'Hyne. Des rayons vinrent frapper Squall, qui avait rattrapé sa femme en vol, et Zell, Quistis, Laguna, et tous les autres. Ils ressentirent la magie, la vraie, circuler en eux tandis qu'Hyne se désintégrait sur le sol, transformée en millions de rayons d'or. La sorcière avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que des humains et des monstres sur cette planète, et la magie était allée à ceux là. Ils en feraient certainement un meilleur usage.

Squall embrassa Linoa, Selphie sautilla sur place avant qu'Irvine, galvanisé par les évènements ne la saisisse par la taille, l'embrassant aussi. Zell le vit murmurer une demande en mariage à l'oreille de Selphie, et regarda, embarrassé, Quistis, qui se trouvait être la seule femme de la pièce qui n'avait pas un homme pendu à ses lèvres…

« Ahem. Commença-t-il. Comment on va faire pour sortir maintenant ?

-Oh ! On peut repartir par là où Kiros, Ward et moi sommes venus ! Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. »

Ils se mirent donc en route après que Selphie eut prodigué quelques soins d'urgence à tout le monde, et après avoir franchi toutes les pièces et quitté le sanctuaire d'Hyne, ils se retrouvèrent au foind des ruines, et entendirent Geyser, affolé, leur parler par radio.

« Vous êtes là ? Répondez foyons ! Z'est incroyaple, z'est comblètement inzenzé ! Z'est la fin du monde ! Z'est… »

Laguna rigola à l'idée que pour une fois, c'est Geyser qui n'avait aucune idée de la tournure des évènements, et qu'il panique un peu. Kiros le blama comme quoi « Ce n'est pas raisonnable de se moquer des autres Laguna. » et Laguna expliqua la situation au scientifique. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils le rejoignaient en haut de Deep Sea. Ils quittèrent le centre de recherches maritimes et virent au loin le soleil se coucher sur Centra. L'Hydre était là qui les attendait pour ramener à Esthar son président. Un soldat était venu prévenir le président en question que les monstres étaient revenus à leur état normal et les villes étaient à nouveau en sureté. La population y avait été ramenée et tout semblait pour le mieux.

Laguna se tourna vers Squall et soupira en souriant. Ils restèrent là un moment à regarder le soleil disparaître au loin tandis que Zell discutait avec Geyser des réparations à faire dans les ruines.

« Et voilà, dit-il. On a encore sauvé le monde… »

* * *

_Linoa se pencha sur son homme qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour revenir à la routine. Chasser des monstres, envoyer des Seeds aider la population locale, reconstruire les bâtiments détruits ou abimés…  
La vie avait fini par reprendre son cours à l'identique, plus ou moins en tout cas._

_La magie en chaque être humain avait changé les choses, en bien. La souffrance et le malheur semblaient avoir disparus, au moins pour un temps._

_Linoa embrassa Squall et passa une main dans ses cheveux._

_« Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura plus aucun risque qu'on soit séparés. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux…_

…_Pour toi, pour moi…Pour notre enfant… »_

_

* * *

_**FIN.**


End file.
